No Secrets and Confessions: The Sequel
by RaInBoWsKuLlDrOpS
Summary: Time has passed since we last saw Ben, Mal and Edward. Let's see what life has in store for them two years down the line. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this idea came to me and I couldn't resist. I don't know what has gone into me I was trying to get the number of stories down that I was working on and it was working - until D2. Yes I know this adds a lot of work onto me and I already have a lot to do but I think you will enjoy the stories that are coming your way - including this one. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 **"RRROOOAAAAARRRRR!"** I heard from Edward's room which made me smile. This is what had become our routine for the two weeks. Roaring and growling to scare the monsters away; I shook my head after I climbed into bed as I waited for Ben to put Edward to bed. I could kill Chad's little cousin; Edward slept perfectly and soundly until two weeks ago when he told him about the monsters that live under children's beds. So ever since then we would struggle to get Edward to sleep and when we did manage it wouldn't be very long before we were also woken or disrupted by Edward either shouting or climbing into our bed.

"Daddy I don't want you to go" I heard Edward say sadly.

"We are only next door Edward" I heard Ben reply.

"You are a big boy now son, you need to sleep in your own bed" Ben advised.

"What if he comes back?" Edward whimpered.

"Then you roar at him" I heard Ben advise which made me chuckle.

"And if it doesn't work?" Edward asked.

"Then you can come and find me and Mammy" Ben answered.

"Ok" I heard Edward reply.

"What story do you want tonight Eddie?" Ben asked obviously trying to take Edward's mind off his monster problem.

"Erm" Edward said.

"That one" he added.

"Again?" Ben asked incredulously which made me chuckle again. Belle bought Edward a copy of 'Snuggle Puppy' as a stocking filler for the Christmas just gone and ever since then Edward was hooked. It was now at the point that me and Ben didn't have to even look at the pages to know the words. Of course Edward had other story books that he enjoyed; but Snuggle Puppy was his favourite.

"Aha" Edward answered.

"Ok" Ben said.

"Once upon a time-" I heard Ben start as I started to draw a sketch of me, Ben and Edward and I started to get lost into it. In fact I got that lost into it I didn't even realise that Ben had entered the room until he climbed onto our bed.

"I've finally managed to get him to sleep" he said happily as he pulled the covers back and climbed into bed next to me.

"Well I told you the roaring would rile him up" I chuckled as I looked up from my drawing pad and smiled at him.

"Maybe a little" he laughed.

"Maybe a lot" I joked.

"Could you have done any better?" he teased.

"Hmm; I don't know. I might have got him to sleep a little bit quicker" I teased back.

"But it was your turn" I added as I smirked at him as he slid himself closer to me.

"Yes" he agreed.

"Tomorrow it is your turn" he grinned.

"Don't make this a competition Ben; because we both know I will win" I stated.

"No you won't" he dismissed.

"Yes I will Ben" I disagreed as I threw him a look which made him laugh at me.

"Yes we both have our own ways to get him settled-" I started.

"But mine just seems to be more affective" I added smugly.

"True" he agreed.

"Anyway-" Ben started.

"Anyway?" I asked.

"It's now our time" Ben purred as a smile started to spread across his face.

"Yes that is correct" I purred back as I reached over and placed my drawing pad and pencil down on my bedside cabinet.

"What would you like to do?" I asked as I turned and looked at him.

"Erm" he said.

"I don't know" he added.

"Movie?" he suggested.

"We had a movie last night" I reminded him.

"True" he agreed.

"But I like just cuddling into you" he flirted.

"Just cuddling?" I chuckled.

"Well if it leads into anything-" he started mock innocently.

"How can I really be blamed?" he asked rhetorically.

"My wife is a very attractive woman" he flirted as he picked my left hand up and he kissed the back of my hand.

"Hmm" I purred as I started to feel a knot start to build in my stomach.

"Oh you charmer you" I flirted and I reached over and pressed a long and loving kiss against his lips.

"And you my sweetheart-" I started as I pulled away and I started to play with the hair on the back of his head.

"Are a very attractive Beast" I flirted.

"Hmmm" Ben growled and I watched as his eyes darkened.

"How about-" I started.

"I go and pick a movie-" I continued.

"And we watch it, with maybe a little bit of making out and cuddling involved?" I suggested.

"Deal!" Ben exclaimed which made me chuckle. I quickly pressed a brief kiss against his lips before I turned and jumped up from our bed and I made my way over to the large plasma TV fixed onto the wall. I picked any DVD up and placed it into the DVD player and clicked play. As I turned around I noticed that Ben was pulling a funny face at me.

"A chick flick, really?" he asked incredulously as I walked back towards him.

"We are not really watching it" I stated bluntly as I climbed back onto our bed and I lay down next to him.

"Remember?" I teased.

"True" Ben chuckled as we wrapped our arms around each other. We stared happily at each other for a few seconds before our lips captured each other's just as the starting credits started to play.

* * *

"Well we both knew that was going to happen didn't we?" Ben laughed after we regulated our breathing after we broke apart after our love making.

"Yes" I breathed.

"We should probably put our clothes back on though" I advised as I looked at Ben _._ I knew that Edward was probably going to wake up very shortly and if he came looking for me and Ben I didn't want to us to be naked in bed.

"Probably" he agreed.

"I'm expecting him to start shouting anytime now" I advised as I slowly sat up.

"I could kill Chad's cousin!" I snapped.

"I did have a word with Chad dear" Ben reminded me as he also slowly sat up.

"I know" I sighed.

"I just hate the fact that he gets so frightened; I don't want that for him. I want Edward to be a happy little boy with no cares or worries at all" I said sadly.

"I know baby, but everyone has fears; and I know you want to protect him from them. Just like I do; but we can only support him through it. Most things we can help him with like this monster business" Ben said as he wrapped his right arm around my waist.

"But there will be a time when his fears are out of everyone's control" he added as I looked up at him.

"Ben don't" I said as I shook my head. I didn't like the sound of that; I didn't like the sound of Edward growing up. I couldn't believe that he was two already; he seemed to be growing up far too quick for my liking.

"What?" Ben asked.

"I don't want to think about Edward being older; I can't believe he's two already" I advised as I slid my left hand into Ben's left hand.

"Me neither" he agreed.

"Our brave little boy" he said happily. I then started to hear Edward stir in his sleep and I sighed; Ben looked at me and I nodded. We both knew what was coming next; Edward would wake up screaming then coming looking for us. It broke my heart to see him that scared and I wished that I could just make it better for him.

"He's stirring" I advised.

"Ok" he replied as we untangled ourselves from each other; we then started to quickly pull our clothes on and as we were both about to sit back down on our bed fully dressed we both jumped as we heard a loud noise.

 **"RRROOOAAAAARRRRR!"** Edward shouted from next door.

"At least he's tried your idea" I chuckled as I turned to look at Ben.

"Yeah" he said smugly as we both sat down on our bed.

"Look at you" I teased.

"You proud Beast" I laughed.

"Of course" Ben said as he grinned at me.

 **"RROOOAAAAARRRRR!"** Edward roared again.

"If he does it again I'll go in" I advised.

"Ok" Ben replied as he lay down in bed.

"Leave me alone!" I heard Edward beg and I let my head drop down.

"Please!" he pleaded.

"I'm goi-" I started but stopped when I heard Edward jump from his bed; I heard Edward's quick little footsteps run from his room. I stood up when I heard his bedroom door open and I started to walk towards our bedroom door just before me and Ben both heard Edward knock frantically on our bedroom door.

"Come in!" Ben called. We then watched as the door slowly opened and we watched as Edward was now stood on his tip toes so he could open the door.

"Daddy the roaring didn't work" Edward said sadly as he rubbed his eyes and planted his feet firmly on the floor. I watched as his eyes started to water and it started to break my heart.

"Come here Eddie" I said lovingly and Edward ran at me and I quickly scooped him up in my arms. I snuggled into his hair and I carried him back to mine and Ben's bed.

"It's ok" I cooed as I sat down and I slid across so we were next to Ben.

"It's ok Eddie" I said reassuringly as I started to run my fingers through his bright purple locks.

"I'm sowwie!" he cried as he slowly looked up at me before he snuggled back into the crux of my neck. I kissed the top of his head and I snuggled back into his hair; I still couldn't believe how much Edward looks like Ben; the only differences were his striking green eyes, bright purple locks and his double dragon birth mark. I gently rocked my little dragon until he started to stop sobbing against my neck. I hated seeing Ben and Edward cry as it broke my heart and I vowed to myself that I would get rid of this monster business one way or another.

"Don't worry about it" I cooed and we all heard a noise and Edward froze in my arms.

"He's still there!" he exclaimed as he tightened his arms around me.

"He's going to come in here!" he cried.

"Edward calm down" I said as I stroked his back slowly. I looked over to Ben and we both shared a concerned look before an idea came to me.

"Ben" I said.

"Yes?" he asked as he pulled one brow up at me.

"Go and get rid of him" I advised as I nodded to the open door.

"What?" Ben said as he looked confused so I threw him a look before I nodded towards Edward.

"Oh" Ben said slowly as his eyes widened.

"I see" he added as he nodded and he sat up and started to slide off the bed.

"Daddy don't go!" Edward begged as he tried to get away from me to prevent Ben from leaving.

"He'll hurt you!" he cried as I pulled him back to me and I pressed a kiss against the top of his head.

"He won't son" Ben dismissed as he climbed off the bed.

"Believe me" he said and he quickly left the room. I snuggled back into Edward's hair and I rocked him slightly as he snuggled back into me; it went really quiet before we both jumped when we heard Ben start roaring.

 **"RRRRRROOOOOOAAAARRRRRRR!"** Ben roared next door.

"What if Daddy gets hurt?" Edward asked sadly as he looked up at me through tear filled eyes.

"He won't" I promised.

"Daddy is a strong Beast" I said with a smile.

 **"RRRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRR!"** Ben repeated. I watched as Edward heard another noise and we both looked up to see Ben walking back into the room.

"He's gone" he advised happily as he closed and locked the door behind him.

"Really?" Edward asked incredulously.

"Yes son" Ben advised as he climbed back into bed and climbed back under the covers.

"Thank you Daddy" Edward said happily as he slid off my lap and he quickly crawled over to Ben and hugged him. I couldn't help but smile at my two boys; they were both perfect in every way - _even though I knew I was extremely biased_ _._

"You're very welcome" Ben said happily as he snuggled in Edward's hair before he planted a kiss on the top of his head.

"I know you've scared him away-" Edward started nervously as he looked at both me and Ben.

"But can I stay here?" he asked hopefully.

"He might come back" he said sadly as he threw another despairing look and me and Ben.

"Of course" Ben said happily.

"Let's get to bed" I advised and me and Edward climbed into bed. Me and Ben tangled our legs together and we wrapped our arms around each other; so Edward was happily rested in between us. Thankfully Edward slept soundly after this but before I slipped into a peaceful slumber myself I was still determined that me and Ben would find a way to help rid Edward of his monster problem.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, do you like the story so far? I know that what I have planned for this story you guys are going to love... fingers crossed. I know you loved my 'Secrets and Confessions and No Secrets and Confession' stories, so when this idea came up I couldn't resist. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

I was awoken to the sudden feeling of my stomach contracting; I felt the room start to spin and I quickly pulled the covers back and jumped off the bed. I knew that I needed to be sick but I wanted to make sure that I was in the bathroom before that happened; Edward was startled enough recently without me waking him up like that as well.

"Mal?" I heard Ben sleepily ask I ran towards our bathroom.

"Mal?" he repeated more clearly as I ignored him and I ran into our bathroom. I dropped to my knees just in time for my stomach to contact violently and chunks of food covered in creamy slime propelled into the toilet bowel with a loud splash. My body retched again and as I started to vomit again I heard quick movement and the next thing I knew Ben was kneeling down next to me.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he started to pull my hair from my face so I wasn't sick in it.

"I don't feel well" I advised as I lifted my head up slowly before I flung my head forward and vomited quickly again.

"Do you want me to get the doctor?" Ben asked in panic.

"No" I advised as I shook my head quickly.

"I just feel sickly" I advised as I reached over and got some toilet paper to wipe my mouth.

"I feel a headache coming on as well" I noted as I tried to regulate my breathing.

"Mal I think I should get Doctor Cameron" Ben said sternly as he started to stroke my right shoulder.

"Ben" I said as I looked at him through watery eyes.

"Mal you don't get ill like the normal mortal; when you are bad you are bad" he stated bluntly.

"How about this?" I suggested.

"If it gets really bad we will get Doctor Cameron, but right now I think I can deal with this myself" I advised before I vomited back into the toilet.

"Deal" Ben said and he nodded. I knew that Ben worried when I wasn't very well as due to me being part fairy the magic in my veins kept most illness's at bay. But Ben was right when I was bad I was bad and it tended to end up with bed rest if not worse.

 **"MAMMY!"** I heard Edward shout.

 **"DADDY!"** he shouted as he started to panic as neither me or Ben was there when he woke up.

"In here Edward!" Ben called. I then heard Edward jumped off the bed and he ran into the bathroom.

"What's wrong with Mammy?" he said quickly as he ran up to me.

"Mammy are you ok?" he said sadly.

"Yes Edward" I replied.

"You sure?" he asked as he started to run his fingers through my hair. I couldn't help but smile up at him. I still couldn't get over how much Edward was like Ben - especially with his mannerisms.

"Yes Edward, thank you for asking" I answered politely.

"You need to see Doctor Cameron" he said seriously.

"Two against one" Ben chuckled.

"Ben stop this" I said. I knew he was worried but I knew that after a little bit of sleep my symptoms would probably subside; he had no reason to get Doctor Cameron - _fingers crossed I was going to be able to convince him._ I stood up and I felt dizzy and I nearly stumbled over; thankfully Ben quickly stood up and he wrapped his arms around me so I couldn't fall.

"Mal?" Ben said as he looked down at me.

"I'm fine" I dismissed.

"I think I got up too quickly then" I advised.

"Maybe" he agreed.

"Come on back to bed" he advised and he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and he started to led me out of our bathroom.

"Roger boss" I chuckled.

"Let me brush my teeth first" I advised as I stood still next to the sink.

"I'll see you both in there" I advised.

"Ok" Ben said and he dropped his arms from around me.

"Do you want me to take him to playgroup today?" he asked.

"Erm-" I started.

"Yeah if you don't mind" I added. Yes I was currently persuading Ben not to get Doctor Cameron; but even I couldn't lie to myself by saying that I wouldn't value the extra time in bed.

"I'll go and get him ready in a little bit" he advised.

"Rest sweetheart" he said sternly before he pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

"Come on son, let's let Mammy get ready" Ben advised Edward. I watched as Edward stood next to Ben and he looked up at me; he then walked up to me and held his hands up.

"Ben can you pick him up for me? I still feel dizzy" I advised.

"Ok" Ben said as he stepped behind Edward and picked him up and walked towards me. Edward wrapped his arms and legs around me and I wrapped my arms around him and I snuggled into his hair. I watched as Ben smiled at us both and I reached over and pulled his on his sleep vest and he wrapped his arms around me and Edward.

"I'm starting to feel better already" I smiled.

"Really?" Edward said happily as he pulled away and looked at me.

"Yes really; cuddles from you and Daddy always make me feel better" I said happily. I heard both Ben and Edward chuckle before Ben stepped away and took Edward with him; I watched as he placed Edward on his right hip and they both smiled at me.

"Say bye Eddie" Ben advised as he looked lovingly to Edward.

"Bye Mammy" he said as he waved.

"Get better please" he added.

"I will" I promised and I watched as Ben winked at me before he turned and left the bathroom; leaving me to try and get rid of these stupid symptoms before they got any worse.

* * *

After Ben went with Edward to take him to playgroup I managed to get about half an hours sleep before I was woken up suddenly to be sick again; after I cleaned myself up again I then was taken aback as my breasts started to ache. I quickly brushed this off but my eyes snapped opened when I realised something.

"No!" I exclaimed and I quickly ran towards my bedside cabinet. I quickly opened my diary and flicked through the pages and then it hit me - _surely I couldn't be pregnant!_ I quickly counted the weeks again and I felt my stomach sink - _how could I not even realise that my period was six weeks late!_ An afterthought then came to me - _it wasn't really a problem if I was pregnant, me and Ben were happily married._ I just didn't know how Ben was going to react to the news; as Ben came to my mind I then remembered something. When I came back to Ben after leaving him for a month when I was pregnant with Edward he asked the next time that I thought I was pregnant he wanted to be there when I did the pregnancy test.

"Let's go and get them first" I decided.

"Then we can tell Ben" I added and I placed my diary back down and I started to walk towards my walk in wardrobe - I needed to get into a disguise there was no way I could let it get out that I might be pregnant. _I could just imagine the news reports now!_

* * *

I got Samuel to park the limousine a street away from the Auradon City Pharmaceuticals; I just hoped no one was going to see me getting out but then again I was currently wearing a scarf around my head and a pair large black sunglasses. I had also chosen to wear a blue blazer and skirt with a white shirt so fingers crossed no one would put two and two together.

I quickly got out of the car and I kept my head down and I walked as quickly as my dizziness would allow me.

As I entered the shop I was glad that there was no one else in the store. I decided to also buy some orange juice and chocolate as well; orange juice to help me go to the toilet and the chocolate as I suddenly felt a craving for them. After I had these in my hands I sneakily picked up a box of two pregnancy tests before I made my way towards the counter.

"Is that everything madam?" a blonde haired cashier asked.

"Yes thank you" I replied.

"That is £20.00 please" she stated after she scanned and placed everything into a brown paper bag for me.

"There you go" I said as I opened my purse, took the money out and handed her it.

"Thank you" she said as she took the money from me.

"Here is your things" she said as she handed me the paper bag.

"Thank you" I said as I took it from her.

"Have a good day" she said happily as I picked my bag up from the counter.

"You too" I replied as I turned to leave the store - _still not knowing how to feel about the situation._

* * *

After I walked back into mine and Ben's bedroom I placed everything onto our bed; I then pulled my phone out and I noticed that Ben was ringing me. _He probably found out that I went out and started to worry_ I told myself as I answered the phone.

"Mal" Ben said quickly after he answered the call. I could hear concern dripping in his voice so I knew the fact that I had gone out after me not feeling well would have really worried him.

"Ben" I replied.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"In our room" I advised.

"Why?" I asked as I sat down on our bed.

"Well I came to see if you were ok; and you weren't there. Cogsworth said you went out and I started to worry" he answered confirming my earlier thoughts.

"Everything is fine" I said hoping that this would reassure him.

"I had to go out" I added.

"I see" he noted.

"Where?" he questioned.

"Can you come and see me?" I asked ignoring his question.

"Right?" he said slowly.

"You are starting to worry me Mal" he admitted.

"Don't be baby" I dismissed.

"Just come and see me; I need to talk to you" I added happily.

"Ok" he said.

"Love you" he added.

"Love you too" I replied lovingly before I hung up. I placed my phone onto the bed and as I pulled the scarf off from around my head I watched as Ben walked into the room.

"Mal?" Ben asked confused.

"Yes?" I said as I looked up at him.

"Why are you wearing that?" he wondered out loud as I removed my sunglasses.

"I didn't want anyone to know it was me" I stated.

"I see" he noted.

"Ben can you lock both of them doors please?" I asked as I nodded at both our bedroom door and the side door.

"Ok" he said slowly and I could tell that he was still very confused.

"Mal are you sure there isn't something wrong?" he asked.

"I don't think so" I stated.

"But we need to talk, and I don't want us to be disturbed" I said as I watched as Ben closed and locked both doors.

"Conceal our actions from this world, so our words and promises can't be retold" I said as I quickly sound proofed the room so no one could hear mine and Ben's conversation.

"Mal please tell me what is going on?" Ben begged as he sat down next to me.

"I don't think that this is going to be a problem; but I am scared-" I started as my stomach started to churn as I didn't know how Ben was going to react.

"Of what?" he asked.

"I'll show you what I have been to go and get" I advised knowing that this would spare me explaining everything to Ben.

"Ok" Ben said slowly and I reached into the bag and I pulled the box of pregnancy tests out. I then handed Ben the box and I watched as his eyes widened as he realised where I had been.

"You're pregnant!" he exclaimed as he looked at me in shock.

"No" I advised.

"I think I might be" I advised.

"Due to the symptoms this morning and the fact my periods is just over six weeks late" I explained.

"Oh" Ben muttered as he slowly looked back down to the box in his hand.

"Right" he said.

"I see" he nodded as he looked back at me.

"You kept your promise then?" he said as a smile spread across his face.

"Yes" I chuckled.

"You said you wanted to be there for when I did that" I reminded him as I nodded towards the pregnancy tests.

"Yeah" he said happily.

"Thank you for remembering" he added.

"You're very welcome" I answered happily.

"I might not be pregnant; but we still need to rule it out" I stated as another thought came to me - _if I wasn't pregnant what else could be wrong?_

"Yeah" Ben repeated.

"So should we go do this?" I asked as I pulled out the bottles of orange juice out of my bag.

"You want the other bottle?" I said as I handed him the other bottle.

"Erm" he said as he looked at it.

"I also have chocolate" I sang as I pulled the box of chocolates out of the bag as well.

"Ok" he said happily as he took the other bottle of orange juice from me.

"Deal" he chuckled.

"Let's do this" I said as I took the pregnancy tests from Ben and I slid my hand into his. We both then stood up and walked hand in hand into the bathroom; both looking very nervous at what was about to happen.

* * *

"It's a good thing that we are married" I chuckled after I finished washing my hands.

"What do you mean?" Ben asked.

"Ben you have just watched me have a wee" I stated as I picked up a towel and started to dry my hands.

"So?" he prompted bluntly.

"I've seen you do that before" he dismissed.

"And you've seen me go to the toilet when you have been in the shower" he quickly added.

"True" I agreed as I folded the towel and placed it back down neatly on the bathroom counter.

"How long do we have to wait?" Ben asked eagerly.

"Two minutes" I advised as we both looked down at the tests; we decided to do them both to be sure and we also decided to place them both face down so it wouldn't spoil the surprise.

"Should be nearly ready" I said as I looked at my watch.

"Should we both reveal one each?" I suggested.

"Yeah" Ben said nervously. I stepped towards him and pulled him into a hug; I know that this was a big shock to us both - especially as we weren't trying to have a baby. But I needed to remember that this was going to be as much as a shock to Ben as it was to me - no matter the result.

"Which one do you want?" I asked after I pulled away and smiled up at him.

"This one" he said as he pulled his arms away from me and he pointed to the test closer to him.

"Ok" I answered.

"Well two minutes are up" I advised as I glanced at my watch again.

"We need to do it together" I said and I watched as Ben nodded. We both then slid the tests off the counter and held them face drown so we still couldn't see the result.

"Ok" Ben said as we held the tests side by side.

"After three" Ben said.

"One" I started.

"Two" Ben continued.

"Three!" we said together and we both eagerly turned the tests over.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I know I left it at a cliff hanger but did you really think I was going to give it up to you so easy? MWAH! I know you are going to like where I am going with this, much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

"Mal" Ben said in shock.

"Yes?" I said as I tore my eyes from both positive pregnancy tests that me and Ben was still holding and I looked up at Ben.

"You're pregnant" he muttered.

"I know" I replied as I felt myself go into shock. _I was pregnant!_ I was carrying mine and Ben's second baby; I looked down at my stomach and I smiled. Yes it wasn't planned but now that I knew for certain why I was unwell this morning I was over the moon. Me and Ben knew we wanted more children and this felt right; however this time was going to be different - I wasn't going to run away. I was going to stay with Ben and Edward where I belonged; with our newest addition.

"Ben" I said in shock as I looked up at him.

"I'm pregnant" I muttered.

"Yeah" he agreed and I watched as his face went blank.

"Ben" I said as I tried to get his attention as I could tell by the look on his face he was in total shock.

"Ben" I repeated as I took the test out of his hand and placed them both on the side before I cupped Ben's face in both of my hands.

"Are you ok?" I asked as I stared into his eyes.

"Yes" he confirmed as he smiled at me and he reached up and wrapped his hands around my wrists and smiled at me.

"It's just a shock" he added.

"I know" I replied.

"Are you happy or sad?" I asked.

"Ben" I said a few seconds later when he didn't answer me.

"I am over the moon" he advised and I watched as Ben grinned at me before he stepped towards me and he picked me up.

 **"BBEENNNNN!"** I screamed as he span me around and he placed me back down onto the floor. I was hit with a sudden wave of dizziness and nausea and I put my face into my hands.

"I think we need to be careful with that" I advised.

"Why?" he asked as I pulled my hands away from my face and I looked at him.

"Dizzy" I advised.

"Sorry" he apologised as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"It's ok" I stated as I snaked my arms around his neck.

"I'll forgive you on one condition" I teased.

"Which is?" he asked as a large grin spread across his face.

"I think a kiss will do for now" I flirted.

"Hmm" Ben purred before he pressed a long and loving kiss against my lips.

"How are you with all of this?" he asked after we pulled away.

"Well it is a shock-" I started.

"Yeah it is" he agreed and I watched as Ben looked down lovingly at my stomach.

"Well it is technically to plan, even though it is unexpected" I added as I looked down at my stomach.

"What do you mean?" he asked and I looked back up at him.

"We agreed that Edward had to be at least two or three before this happened" I reminded him.

"Oh yeah" he said with a smile and I would bet any amount of money that he was thinking about our family picnic the week before our wedding.

"But that still didn't answer my question" he stated.

"I'm over the moon as well Ben; yes it is unexpected but I wouldn't change it for the world" I explained with a smile. I watched as Ben opened his mouth to say something but stopped when we both heard a knock on our bedroom door.

"Who could that be?" I asked Ben as I pulled one brow up in confusion.

"It might be my parents" he replied.

"I asked whether they had seen you" he explained.

"Really?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah" he confirmed.

"You go and see who it is" I instructed as I nodded towards the door.

"I'll hide the evidence" I added as I nodded towards the two pregnancy tests. There was no way that the news about me being pregnant could get out yet; me and Ben needed to get over the shock and have our first scan first.

"Ok my Queen" he stated before he pressed a kiss to the top of my head before we both stepped away from each other. I turned and opened the drawer and pushed the tests in as I saw Ben leave the room and quickly walked up to our bedroom door, unlocked and opened it.

"Evie" I heard him say.

"Have you found her?" Evie asked quickly.

"Yes" he confirmed.

"She's here" he advised.

"Mal!" Evie called.

"Aha" I replied and I quickly shut the drawer and I turned and quickly walked into mine and Ben's bedroom before Evie came looking for me.

"Are you ok?" she asked as her eyes landed on me.

"Yeah" I advised with a small smile as I sat down on my bed.

"You sure?" she pressed as she pulled one brow up in confusion.

"Ben said you didn't feel very well" she added.

"I didn't" I agreed.

"If I am honest I still feel a little bit off" I confirmed.

"You should go and see the doctor" Evie stated as she stepped towards me.

"No" I stated as I shook my head slightly so I didn't set my dizziness off.

"I don't need that; I know because of my track record with illness Doctor Cameron tends to get involved. But will everyone please believe me when I say-" I started.

"I know my body better than anyone else; I know I can get through this" I added and I watched as Evie opened her mouth to speak.

"And before you go to point out that I always put up a fight then I take a turn for the worst-" I cut her off.

"I've made a deal with Ben; I need to get help before I get that bad" I explained.

"Yep" he said smugly.

"Look at the smug grin on him" I teased and Ben chuckled.

"Someone would think he likes being right" I joked which made both me and Evie laugh. _If only Evie know_ I thought to myself; I knew that the real reason Ben was looking so smug was that he knew that I was currently carrying our second baby.

"What are your plans for the day E?" I enquired hoping that this would change the subject.

"Nothing much, it was my day off" she started.

"I was actually coming to see if you wanted to come shopping; but it doesn't matter since you are unwell" she added.

"I am not unwell" I disagreed.

"I would love to come shopping with you" I said with a smile.

"In fact-" I started.

"I think Ben will settle easier into his work if he knows someone is with me" I advised.

"Correct" he agreed.

"I know E will keep a very close eye on you" he concluded.

"Yes" she agreed.

"We will pick Eddie up as well" I advised Ben.

"Ok" Ben said.

"Well how about we go and do a little bit of window shopping, pick Eddie up and the three of us could go for afternoon tea?" Evie suggested.

"Any excuse to spoil your godson" I laughed as I stood up slowly from my bed.

"Always" she grinned.

"Well I will get back to work" Ben said as he walked towards me.

"Do you want to join us Ben?" Evie asked as he stood next to me.

"No; I have work to do" he explained as he wrapped his right arm around my waist.

"Anyway-" he started.

"You girls go and have fun" he finished before he quickly pressed a brief kiss against my lips before he turned and left so me and Evie could get ready for our afternoon together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I hope you are liking the story so far. I think what I have planned for this story you are all going to love. So without further a do let's jump back into it. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

After me and Evie had gone shopping and bought a few new outfits, fabric and art supplies we then went to Auradon City Nursery to wait for Edward. As we were waiting with the other parents I noted that Evie was watching fondly as the children started to run towards their parents. I pursed my lips together; I had seen that look before and I knew what was on her mind. Evie and Doug had got married a year after me and Ben and since then they had been trying for a baby - and unfortunately it hadn't happened yet.

"It will be yours and Doug's turn next E" I muttered as I stepped closer to her.

"I hope so" she said as she looked at me and pursed her lips together.

"E I've told you before; just relax with it. The more you stress about it it's not going to happen" I reminded her.

"I know" she agreed.

"I just want to give Doug a little one" she said sadly.

"And you will" I agreed. Evie opened her mouth to say something but she stopped and our heads span around when we heard a voice shout.

 **"MAMMY!"** Edward shouted again and I watched as his face lit up as he noticed that I was there waiting for him.

"There he is-" I started happily.

"My favourite boy of mine" I finished and me and Evie both smiled at each other.

"Don't let Ben hear you say that" she teased and I winked at Evie as Edward ran up to us.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked happily as he stood in front of me.

"Yes Edward thank you for asking" I replied as I bent down and Edward jumped into my arms. I wrapped my arms around him after I pulled away I watched as his face lit up as he looked up at Evie.

"Hello Auntie Evie" he said as he stepped towards her as I stood up fully.

"Hello Edward" she said as she bent down and I watched as they shared a quick hug.

"Guess what Mammy" Edward said after he pulled away from hugging Evie.

"What Edward?" I asked as Evie stood up straight.

"I made you a picture" he said proudly.

"I was going to give you it at home" he advised happily as he slid his hand into mine.

"Ok, well why don't you show me it on the way for afternoon tea?" I suggested.

"Afternoon tea?" he questioned.

"Well juice and cake for you" I said.

"Really?" he asked excitedly.

"Yes Edward" I confirmed.

"Let's go" I said and I chuckled as a large grin spread across Edward's face and he started to drag me towards our limousine with Evie chuckling behind us both.

* * *

"Mammy" Edward said as we were sitting in the Crystal Palace restaurant. Thankfully the staff had put us into a booth so we could have a little bit of privacy; but that didn't stop the press taking photos of us on the way in.

"Yes Edward" I replied.

"Can we take some cake home for Daddy? I think he would like some" he asked as a smile spread across his face.

"I think that is a very good idea Edward; we will pick some on the way out" I advised.

"Yes!" he said eagerly.

"So Edward-" Evie started happily and I watched as Edward looked up at her.

"How was playgroup?" she questioned.

"Erm-" he started as he placed his left index finger in front of his mouth as he started to think.

"It was great" he answered.

"Just great?" Evie probed.

"Aha" he replied as he nodded.

"What did you do today?" Evie questioned. I couldn't help but smile at them both; they had such a close bond. I loved the fact that Edward had such a loving family unit that I didn't have. All I wanted was for Edward and our second perfect little one was for them to have everything that I didn't have growing up.

"I painted" Edward advised.

"I have paint on my jumper" he stated as he pointed to some red paint on his dark blue jumper.

"See?" he urged.

"I can see that you messy beast" Evie teased and she started to tickle Edward and he started giggling for a few seconds before Evie stopped ticking him.

"What else did you do at playgroup?" I enquired.

"I played football; and I talked to Charlie" Edward answered.

"Chad's cousin?" I questioned as I pulled one brow up.

"Yes Mammy" Edward replied and I noted that his body tensed up slightly. I made a mental note that Edward must know that currently wasn't impressed with Charlie Charming.

"What did he say to you?" I asked.

"He told me that he was sorry for telling me about the monsters" he advised.

"Did he?" I questioned.

"Yeah" he confirmed.

"Did he say anything else?" I asked innocently as I wanted to know exactly what Charlie Charming had said to my son.

"He told me that I should have learnt it for myself" he explained.

"Did he now?" I asked sternly.

"Yes" Edward confirmed again.

"Well that was nice of him!" I snapped as I rolled my eyes.

"Auntie Evie?" Edward asked hopefully as he looked at her.

"Yes Edward" she replied politely.

"When you were little did you have monsters under your bed?" he asked nervously.

"Erm" Evie started as she threw me a worried look.

"No" she said.

"No I didn't" she added.

"So Charlie is right then" Edward said sadly as he looked down.

"About what?" I questioned.

"Erm nothing Mammy" Edward said nervously as he quickly looked up at me before he quickly looked back down.

"No Edward what?" I prompted; I tried to keep the temper out of my voice. I wasn't annoyed at Edward and I didn't want him to think that. I just wanted to know what on the Isle Charlie Charming had said to upset my perfect little Beastie now.

"Nothing" he repeated.

"Edward Benevolent Adams!" I snapped sternly. I watched as Edward slowly looked up at me and when he caught my stern stare he nodded at me before he spoke.

"Charlie said that monsters choose which children that they want to get; I must be on his list" he muttered as he pursed his lips together.

"Edward listen to me-" I started as I placed my left hand over his right in a bid to reassure him.

"I know you think that there is a monster under your bed; but it's just your imagination. I promise there isn't a monster under your bed" I said soothingly.

"There is Mammy; and you can't see him because you don't believe" he stressed. I sighed; I was going to have to have another word with Ben about this. I really didn't know how to deal with imaginary monsters; real ones I could deal with - but not the ones tucked away in Edward's mind.

"Edward we will talk about this when we are at home" I advised with a smile.

"Ok Mammy" Edward said happily.

"You finish your cake like a good boy" I advised as swept some loose hair behind his right ear. Edward grinned at me and Evie before he picked his folk back up and he slowly used it as he continued to eat his piece of chocolate cake.

"I am going to kill Charlie Charming" I muttered to Evie as I dropped my hands from Edward.

"We will think of something Mal" she muttered back.

"Yeah" I agreed.

"I hate seeing him like this E, I feel so helpless. I want to help him out of it and I can't. I don't know what to do" I said sadly as I looked down at my perfect little prince and I watched as he continued to eat his cake.

"Mal you and Ben will get through this" she replied with a warm smile.

"I know we will" I agreed and as we all went on to enjoy our afternoon I still couldn't get my mind off how me and Ben were going to help Edward get through this monster business.

* * *

 **"DADDY!"** Edward shouted as he ran into Auradon Castle looking for Ben. I giggled as I watched him run off; with a cake box in his little hands. I had his school bag and coat in my hands as he stated eagerly that he wanted to give Ben our present.

"Daddy!" I heard him call again.

"In here squirt!" I heard Ben shout from his office. I saw Edward's face light up and he quickly ran into Ben's office and I followed him.

"Daddy!" I saw Edward shout as I walked into Ben's office.

"What's this?" Ben asked as Edward ran up to him.

"Me and Mammy got you some cake" he advised Ben as I placed Edward's school bag and coat down onto one of the couches.

"Did you now?" Ben said and he looked up at me and a large toothy grin spread across his face.

"It looks like your Mother is full of surprises today" he teased as he took the cake box off Edward and he placed it onto his desk in front of him.

"Ben behave" I chuckled as I watched as Ben picked Edward up and he placed him onto his lap.

"Or else what?" he laughed as I walked towards his desk.

"You know what?" I teased as I leant on the desk next to the pair of them. Ben winked at me and he looked down at a very happy Edward in his lap.

"What cake did you get me?" Ben asked.

"Guess" Edward laughed.

"Let's have a look" Ben advised as he picked the brown cardboard box up and he sniffed the box.

"I think I can smell chocolate cake with pink icing" he stated which made Edward start to giggle.

"Was I right?" Ben asked and he used his right hand to open the box to reveal a large piece of chocolate cake with pink icing and rainbow sprinkles.

"Yes" Edward stated.

"But you forgot the sprinkles" he said seriously as he pointed to them.

"Darn!" Ben joked which made me start to laugh at them two. I loved my boys to death; yes Edward may have accelerated mine and Ben's life somewhat but I wouldn't change it for the world. The life I had now was perfect; and we were about to add to our family and I couldn't wait to meet them. I looked down at my stomach and I pursed my lips together; with Edward I kinda had a gut feeling that I was having a boy but I didn't have a gut feeling yet. _It will come to you_ I told myself; _your gut feeling about Edward didn't come until later on_ I further reminded myself. What I did know is that whether they were a boy or a girl I was going to love them endlessly just like Ben and Edward.

"How did you know I liked this cake?" I heard Ben ask which broke me out of my train of thought.

"We got you it last time" Edward replied as I looked up at them.

"That you did my perfect boy" Ben said lovingly before he pressed a kiss to the top of Edward's head. I watched as Edward snuggled into Ben's chest as Ben reached over and he placed his right hand onto my left hip and his thumb slowly traced onto the bottom of my stomach.

"My perfect family" he said lovingly as he smiled at me. I smiled at my perfect Beast before I blew Ben a kiss and I watched as a large grin spread across his face. We sat in silence for a few seconds enjoying this family moment until Edward became very eager to show Ben his painting that he did for me. Edward quickly jumped out of Ben's arms and onto the floor and he ran to get his bag; as he did this me and Ben shared a loving look - _I loved my family so much and I couldn't wait to see what adventures the four of us were going to go on next_.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, what do you think so far? I think you are going to like where I am going with this; I will try not to keep you waiting too long to update this. But as you can probably see by my page I already have a lot to do; so thank you now for your patience. I just want to give you a content warning for this chapter for suggested smut. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Ben's POV*_

* * *

I awoke with a start and sat up bolt upright; I was coated in a layer of sweat. I quickly looked around and swept my arm across Mal's side of the bed and I started to fill with instant panic when I couldn't feel her.

My mouth started to go dry as I quickly span around and turned my bedside light on and this confirmed my panic; Mal wasn't lying in bed with me. _Maybe she was with Edward_ I told myself as I quickly threw the bed covers back and I ran out of the room in search of Mal and Edward.

I burst into Edward's room and I started to panic as neither Mal or Edward was there; my ribcage started to heave and I felt a lump start to form in my throat. _Where had they gone?_ They were both here when I went to sleep; me and Mal talked a lot about our lives with both our little Beasts and everything seemed perfect. Nothing was said or showed that she would get up and leave me like this; I quickly left the room to see if I could find my Queen and Prince.

After searching nearly every room in the castle my whole body was now consumed with panic and despair. I couldn't find Mal or Edward and it was really starting to worry me, I ran into my office and again I couldn't see anything however a glint caught my eye. So I slowly walked up to my desk and when I saw what was waiting for me made my eyes widen in shock.

There on my desk was an envelope and I could see Mal's writing however I didn't need to know what it said in the letter; as on top of the envelope there was my signet ring, Mal's promise, engagement and wedding ring. I slowly picked them up and looked down at them as tears started to flow down my cheeks.

 **"NO!"** I shouted.

 **"NO!"** I roared as I dropped to my knees as my ribcage started to restrict with the impending sobs that were mounting up. I closed my eyes and I let my head drop forward as I let the realisation hit me that Mal had left me; and she had taken Edward and our unborn baby with her.

 **"NO!"** I shouted again and I opened my eyes however this time when I opened them I was in shock. I was met with a very scared looking Mal looking down at me.

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

"Ben please calm down" I begged as my heart started to pound in my chest in panic; I was suddenly awoken to Ben thrashing around in bed shouting and screaming. I watched as Ben blinked at me a few times but his breathing was still not calming down.

"It was only a dream" I advised as I cupped his face in both of my hands.

"Was it?" he asked confused.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"You're still here" he noted.

"Yes" I advised as I stroked his cheeks slowly and calmingly with both of my thumbs.

"Where else would I go?" I asked rhetorically.

"I don't know" he advised before he pulled me into a tight hug and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Mal" he sobbed which took me off guard.

"Hey" I said as I tightened my arms around him; I hated seeing Ben like this and I would do anything to take it all away from him.

"Hey" I repeated as I started to run my fingers through his hair in an attempt to soothe him.

"What's all of this?" I asked.

"It just seemed so real" Ben muttered against my neck.

"I know but it was only dream" I advised as I pulled away and cupped Ben's face in my hands again.

"Ben please tell me what happened?" I asked sadly.

"I don't want to hurt you" he advised.

"I want to know now" I stated bluntly.

"Please Ben?" I begged.

"I only want to help you" I added as I brushed my nose against his.

"I know you do" he replied. I threw Ben a look and he nodded as he wiped his eyes free from tears.

"I had a dream that I had before" he advised me.

"Before?" I prompted.

"Remember when you left when you were pregnant with Edward; but when you came back I woke up screaming" he reminded me.

"The dream when you thought I had left you?" I asked slowly as my mind started to remind me getting a shock when Ben woke up screaming when I was drawing next to him.

"Yes" he confirmed.

"I couldn't find you or Edward-" he started to explain as he wiped his eyes again.

"But when I walked into my office you left me a letter but you left my signet ring, promise, engagement, wedding ring on it" he explained sadly as I noted that tears had started to flow down his cheeks again.

"Oh Ben" I said sadly and I pulled him back to me.

"I thought we had got past this" I advised as I snuggled into his neck.

"I know we did; I guess you being pregnant must have made me remember what it was like the first time" he stated as his arms tightened around me.

"I see" I noted.

"What can I do to make it better?" I asked.

"Hold me" he said.

"Come here Ben" I advised and I pulled away and I lay down. I watched as Ben wiped his nose as he climbed on top of me and he snuggled into my chest. I felt Ben press a kiss against my chest and I snuggled into hair as I started to run my fingers through his hair again.

"Ben you know I love you" I started as I pressed a kiss against his head.

"You know I don't want anyone else" I added as I felt Ben's arms tighten around me.

"Yeah" he grunted.

"Me and Edward don't need anyone else, just you" I said lovingly and I watched as he moved his head so he was now looking at me.

"Ben you know there are times when I am scared to be a mother and sometimes I need your guidance and reassurance; just like I do for you" I explained with a small smile.

"We are a team and we get through these things together" I advised.

"Yeah" he repeated with a meek smile. We stared at each other for a few seconds and I felt as I needed to reassure Ben a little bit more; and as a knot started to tighten in my stomach I knew exactly knew what I had to do for him.

"Ben get up off me for a few seconds" I muttered.

"Ok why?" he asked and he rolled off me. I grinned at him and I quickly straddled him and I chuckled when I watched his eyes widen in shock.

"I know how to make this better" I flirted as I placed my hands slowly onto his bare chest.

"Do you?" he purred as he slid his hands onto my hips.

"Yes" I teased.

"Ben you need me just as much as I need you" I advised as I stared into his eyes and I noted that they were starting to darken.

"Let me make this all better" I advised and I lowered myself down and I started to cover Ben's neck in long and tantalising kisses that kept making Ben groan and take deep breaths to steady himself. I watched as Ben threw his head back down onto the pillow and groaned loudly and I couldn't help but grin against his skin as I started to make my way to the top of his chest. Me and Ben knew how to read each other's bodies we knew that with every look, kiss and touch it would ignite a fire inside of us that would make us crave each other even more.

I smugly looked up at him and I cupped his face and I quickly and roughly claimed his lips with mine. Ben responded automatically and he quickly slid his tongue into my mouth as we continued to fight for dominance. We could have continued making out like this for a little while longer however the need to satisfy Ben was building up and I wanted to do it now. So I pushed against his chest and he pulled away and looked at me lovingly.

I looked into his eyes and I slowly started to drag my hands down his chest, stomach and finally onto his groin. I smirked at him and I slowly slid my hands onto his hardening member through his dark blue boxers and I heard him take a deep breath in.

"Now let's get these off" I purred and I quickly let go of him and I eagerly pulled his boxers down.

"Oh" I breathed as I noticed that his member sprang up to greet me as Ben lifted his hips up slightly so I could completely get rid of his boxers and throw them to the floor.

"I think someone wants to play" I flirted as I grinned at him.

"With you, always" he purred.

"Mal I need you" he begged.

"Don't worry" I advised as I placed myself in between his legs as I took him in my hands. I stroked him until he was fully erect in my hands and I relished in watching Ben react to me doing this. After I had teased him enough like this I lowered my head down and I quickly licked from the bottom of his member to the top. Ben jumped up slightly in reaction to me doing this and a loud moan escaped his mouth. I clasped my lips around his member and I started to bob up and down and I started to use my tongue around the head as I continued to satisfy my Beast.

"Mal" I heard Ben moan which made me grin against him before I pulled away and smirked at him.

"Ben?" I purred and I watched as his eyes slowly opened and looked at me.

"Aha my sexy dragon" he flirted.

"Come and get me" I teased as I winked at him. He didn't need to be told twice and he quickly sat up and abruptly kissed me. I slowed my hands on his hard member and I felt his hand slowly move down my back. I felt Ben roll us both over; and the last thing I remembered before my mind completely went numb with pleasure was that I was glad that I would always be able to make it better for my Benny - no matter what.

* * *

"Do you feel better now?" I asked after I snuggled into Ben's chest after we broke apart from our love making.

"Yeah, thanks Mal" he said as he pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

"I hope you are thanking me for being there for you and not the sex Ben" I advised as I looked up at him.

"You know I don't like that" I reminded him. Ben had thanked me in the past for having sex with him and it made me feel really weird about things afterwards. Ben didn't need to thank me for having sex with him; that is why we were in a relationship for - so we could be there for each other like that.

"I know" he replied.

"I was thanking you because you said everything that I needed to hear" he confirmed which made a large grin spread across my face.

"Always Benny" I promised.

"Always" he promised back before he pressed a long and loving kiss against my lips; Ben was about to deepen the kiss but we pulled away when we heard a voice.

 **"NO!"** Edward shouted in his sleep.

 **"NOO**!" he called.

"It would appear-" I started as I sat up in bed.

"That there is another Adams that needs my reassurance this morning" I chuckled.

"I'll go" I advised as I threw the covers back.

"We will need to put clothes on; I'm going to bring him in here" I said as I picked up my pajamas and started to slide them on.

"Ok Dragon" Ben replied and he quickly jumped up and started to pull his boxers back on. I winked at him before I quickly left our bedroom and walked up to Edward's bedroom door.

"Edward" I said as I opened the bedroom door.

"It's me" I advised in case I had just given him a shock.

"Mammy?" I heard Edward mutter.

"Be careful, he's here!" he cried.

"He won't hurt me" I advised as I stepped into his room.

"He can't" I added with a smile.

"Why?" Edward asked.

"Because of my magic" I advised and an idea came to me. I waved my hand in the air with a flourish and I released a little of magic so a green spark flew under Edward's bed.

"Come on Eddie" I said happily as I turned Edward's bedroom light on.

"I'll take you to Mammy and Daddy's bed" I advised and I watched as Edward squinted at me.

"Ok" he said happily and he quickly jumped from his bed and ran into my arms.

"Thank you Mammy" Edward said sleepily as he snuggled into my neck as I picked him up.

"You're welcome Eddie" I said lovingly before I pressed a kiss against his head and I turned his bedroom light off.

"But what are you saying thank you for?" I asked as I started to take Edward out of his room.

"He's gone now" he confirmed.

"Is he?" I asked happily.

"Well I'm still stealing you for a cuddle" I teased and Edward giggled as I closed his bedroom door behind us with me being very glad that I would always be able to soothe both of my boys.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay in getting these stories to you. I know I keep saying this but I have had a lot going on outside of my fanfiction; but I have still been writing. I have worked hard on getting a lot of first drafts together so I feel like I am in a good position to move my stories along. I hope you enjoy this chapter; much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

My eyes sleepily rolled as my body started to evade sleep. I sighed in sleep and as my eyes rolled fully open I couldn't help but smile at the scene in front of me. I knew that it was partly down to my hormones but even still the view of Ben and Edward cuddling into me would overwhelm me. I loved them both so much and the fact that we were adding to our little family was perfect. I never expected to have the life that I have now; but this was mainly down to the fact that I felt that I didn't deserve them. Ben always told me different; but I had done a lot of bad things in the past. However I wasn't going to let what I had done in the past ruin my present and future; I had to concentrate on my family. There are what mattered now.

After a short while of watching my perfect son and husband sleeping peacefully I watched as Ben slowly woke up. His eyes slowly moved up to my face and he smiled when he noticed that I was watching him.

"Morning" I smiled. I couldn't help but let the warm feeling of love engulf my body as I watched as his eyes lit up. He tightened his arms around me and Edward and I chuckled at the playful face that was now spread across my husband's face.

"Morning" he replied.

"Are you ok? You know after last night?" I asked.

"Yeah" he answered.

"I guess it is always something I will be scared of, I guess" he added as he pursed his lips together.

"Yeah" I said.

"But you know the three of us aren't going to go anywhere; we love you so much" I said lovingly hoping that this would reassure him. I thought that we had got past all of this; I would make sure that Ben knew that we didn't want to go anywhere. And if we were going anywhere; we weren't going without him.

"I love you all so much too" he smiled before he sat up slightly and quickly pressed a brief kiss against my lips. After we broke apart me and Ben looked down at our sleeping prince; I loved how happy and peaceful he looked. I knew that he was going to be a supportive big brother; and I knew that he would love his brother or sister endlessly.

"He's going to be a perfect big brother" I noted as I ran my fingers of my right hand through his bright purple hair.

"He is" Ben agreed as he lay back down.

"I don't want to tell him yet though as he might tell everyone" I advised.

"That-" I added.

"And I want to make sure that he is ok. You know with all this monster business" I finished as I pursed my lips together. I really hoped that this monster business was taken care of before the baby came; I wanted him to be settled before he met our new addition.

"Mal you can't wait until you are about to give birth to tell him" Ben stated bluntly.

"I know that" I returned.

"I'm hoping it isn't going to take very long to get him through this" I said as I stroked Edward's left cheek.

"Me too" he agreed.

"What are you after this time?" I asked as I tore my eyes from Edward and I looked up at Ben.

"Beast or Dragon?" I enquired.

"I'm not bothered as long as they are healthy" he smiled.

"You?" he questioned.

"Same" I said.

"I don't have a gut feeling this time" I noted as I looked down at my stomach. I didn't know whether I should be worried about the fact that I didn't get a gut feeling like I did with Edward. I know that every pregnancy was different but not knowing was unsettling me slightly.

"I did last time" I muttered.

"You might get one later on?" Ben suggested.

"Yeah" I said.

"Ben I need to admit something to you-" I started as I looked up at him.

"Right?" he asked slowly as he pulled one brow up in confusion at me.

"It's nothing to worry about" I stated hoping that this would reassure him.

"I'm not bothered if they are a dragon; but it does scare me slightly" I admitted.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well Edward has you as a role model; she will have me. I would never hurt any of our children like my mother hurt me; but certain things I didn't know about" I explained solemnly.

"But you know about them now" he reminded me. Ben was right – looking after Edward at the start was very scary. But I had Ben and our family to help me through it; I was so glad that I had them all.

"Mal if we have a daughter you will be an amazing mother; and we will get through it together as a family" he smiled.

"As a family" I smiled back. I felt Edward stir in his sleep and I let my eyes drop down to him.

"Looks like we might have woke him up" I noted as Edward wriggled in his sleep.

"He's due to wake up soon anyway" Ben noted and I watched as he sat up slightly and looked at the bedroom clock.

"Yeah" I replied as I looked at Ben.

"Some family time?" Ben teased.

"Some family time" I chuckled.

"Mammy" Edward muttered and when I looked down I watched as his eyes slowly opened.

"Yes Eddie?" I replied as I tightened my arms around him.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked as he rubbed both of his eyes with his hands.

"A little bit" I replied.

"I still feel a little bit sickly" I admitted.

"Oh" he said as he looked up at me and dropped his hands from his face.

"You need to stay in bed" he said sternly.

"No" I replied.

"I have things I need to do today" I added.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Well I need to go to see Doctor Cameron" I advised.

"Are you that bad?" he asked panic stricken and I felt his hands drop to my sleep vest and he pulled on it tightly.

"No" I answered as I swept Edward's hair to the side.

"I just want to get checked over that's all" I said hoping that this would reassure him. Edward was such a sensitive soul like his father; I didn't want him worrying about me when he was at nursey.

"Daddy's orders" I stated and I watched as Edward and Ben looked at each other and smiled.

"And mine too" he said happily as he looked back at me and grinned.

"And yours too" I chuckled.

"Daddy?" Edward said as he rolled over onto his back.

"Yes Eddie?" Ben answered.

"Are you going too?" he questioned.

"Yes" Ben said.

"Ok" Edward nodded.

"I feel a little bit better now" he said which made me chuckle.

"What?" Ben asked as he looked up at me.

"I can't believe how much like you he is" I stated.

"Well he is my son" he chuckled.

"No one can doubt that" I teased which made Edward giggle.

"Mammy?" Edward said.

"Yes Edward?" I replied.

"When I finish nursery can we go swimming; if you are better?" he asked eagerly.

"I don't see a problem with that as long as Daddy is ok to come too" I said as I looked up at Ben.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" he said happily as he pulled me and Edward close before pressing a kiss against the top of mine and Edward's heads. We then snuggled into each other and enjoyed another half an hour in bed; all very happy that we have each other.

* * *

After the three of us got ready we then all went down for breakfast in the main dining room with Adam and Belle. I couldn't stop a large grin spread across my face as I watched as Edward ran towards Adam eagerly and Adam scooped him up in his arms and span him around. I loved the close relationship that Edward had with his grandparent's; Edward loved going camping with Ben and Adam during the summer. There was also many a time I had found Belle and Edward snuggled together in the library reading. It also made me think about how Ben was with his parents as he was growing up and it was nice to see that this was following through to Edward.

When it was time for Edward to go to nursery he put up a little bit of a fight saying that he wanted to stay at home to look after me. I reminded him that I was going to be ok as Ben was with me and that I was going to see Doctor Cameron; which raised eyebrows from Adam and Belle. Thankfully I was able to dismiss this down as a persistent stomach bug. Me and Ben didn't want anyone to know until it was confirmed properly; something of which I was getting very excited for.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, what do you think so far? I am so glad that you not only liked the chapter that I posted for this story but for my other recent posts as well. There is so much that I have in store for you all and I can't wait to share it all with you. Much love, RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

"Now your Majesties-" Doctor Cameron started after Ben closed the door behind us both as we walked into Doctor Cameron's office.

"How may I help you both?" he asked as we both sat down on the seats next to his desk.

"We need you to confirm something" I advised.

"Right?" he asked slowly.

"And that would be?" he prompted as he pulled his left brow up in confusion.

"We think I'm pregnant" I advised.

"Oh" he said and his eyes widened in shock.

"I see" he smiled.

"And you want to set the wheels in motion?" he questioned.

"Yes" Ben confirmed as he squeezed my hand and I looked at him and smiled. This time I felt so sure of things; my mind went to my similar conversation I had at the start of my pregnancy with Edward. Back then I was so scared; but this time I knew that I wouldn't need to run. I had Ben and Edward by my side; and this is how it was always going to be. I loved my family endlessly and I couldn't wait to meet our new addition.

"Ok" Doctor Cameron smiled.

"Well if you could go and urinate in this your Majesty" he advised as he picked up a urine specimen pot and offered me it.

"No" I advised.

"I have come prepared" I stated and I pulled a urine specimen that I just done before I come into Doctor Cameron's office.

"When did you do that?" he asked.

"Just before coming in here; your toilets" I advised.

"I see" he noted.

"Someone is very prepared" he smiled as he took it from me.

"Yes" I grinned.

"Well let me dip this" he advised and I watched as he opened a drawer in his filling cabinet and got a dipping stick and quickly dipped my urine. I knew that I trusted the two pregnancy tests that me and Ben had done together; but there was a part of me that was scared in case we were wrong. However my relief started to disappear as I watched as a smile started to spread across Doctor Cameron's face.

"It would appear that both of you are right" he smiled.

"You are pregnant" he confirmed as he looked at me.

"Do you know how long?" he questioned.

"Erm" I muttered.

"My last period was around six weeks ago" I explained.

"What symptoms have you been having?" Doctor Cameron questioned.

"Sickness in the morning, headaches, and dizziness" I advised.

"Ok" Doctor Cameron said as he quickly wrote this down.

"Well I will send everything across to the maternity unit; with discretion of course" he explained.

"Thank you" Ben smiled.

"We do have one request?" he asked.

"If we may" he pressed.

"Of course your Majesty" Doctor Cameron smiled.

"Would we be able to have the same midwife?" Ben wondered out loud.

"I don't think that will be a problem" he smiled.

"Thank you" me and Ben said together.

"Congratulations" Doctor Cameron grinned.

"Thank you" I said.

"Thank you Doctor" Ben added and me and Ben smiled at each other. Yes we knew I was pregnant but now that it was confirmed and things were starting to move in motion. And I couldn't wait for our first scan so we could meet our prefect little Beast or Dragon.

* * *

"Mammy!" Edward shouted and I looked at the nursery entrance to see Edward run across the playground.

"Daddy!" he called when he noticed that Ben was stood next to me.

"Here he is" I smiled as Edward ran up to us both.

"Come here baby" I said as I knelt and opened my arms and he jumped into my arms.

"Are we still going to go swimming?" he asked as I picked him up.

"Of course" I smiled.

"You are such a water baby" I laughed.

"Like your father" I teased as I looked up at Ben and I grinned.

"Let's go" Ben said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and he led me to our limo so we could go home.

"Mammy?" Edward asked as I placed him onto the floor and opened the door.

"Yes Edward" I replied as he jumped into the car and quickly into his car seat.

"Are you ok? Because you went to see Doctor Cameron" he said as I slid in next to him and I fastened his seat belt for him. I couldn't help but smile at how much Edward was like Ben; he was so happy, caring and loving. I couldn't wait for Edward to meet his little brother or sister as I knew he would love them endlessly.

"Yes I am fine thank you; I just wanted to check a few things" I explained.

"Like what?" he asked as Ben sat next to me.

"I have had a lot of headaches lately" I explained as I fastened my seat belt.

"Oh" he nodded.

"But you will be ok?" he asked concerned.

"Yes Edward" I smiled as I reached over and swept his hair to the right-hand side.

"Because I have you and your father" I added as the limo pulled away. Edward then smiled at me and reached over for my hand; I then took his hand and stroked my thumb along his hand. Yes when I was pregnant with Edward I was scared and there was a time that I didn't know whether I could actually be a mother. However now that I had Edward and our little addition – I wouldn't have it any other way.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, this was actually meant to be part of chapter seven but I decided to make this its own chapter. I couldn't resist; you will see why. I hope you like all the cuteness in this chapter, much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

When we got home we then all got changed into our swim clothes and we then made our way to our swimming pool. I watched as Ben and Edward both eagerly jumped into the water; I smiled and sat down on the side and I watched as my playful husband and son messed around in the water. I smiled and then cupped my stomach with my right hand; my body then froze and my eye sight disappeared.

* * *

 _Everything then went hazy and I was still sitting on the side of the pool; with Ben and Edward splashing water at each other a short distance away. However when I looked down I noticed that there was something in my arm; I looked down and my eyes widened in shock when I saw a baby in my arms._

 _I smiled down at them; they looked exactly like me! I couldn't tell whether they were a girl or boy as they were dressed in a white baby grow. They were sleeping peacefully in my arms as we all enjoyed some family time together._

* * *

"Mal" I heard and my eyes snapped open and I had returned back to reality.

"Mal" Ben repeated and when I looked in front of me Ben was standing in front of me and Edward was sat on my right hand side.

"What's wrong Mammy?" Edward asked in concern.

"Nothing" I smiled.

"Mal" Ben said sternly.

"You gasped then started to stare into space" he explained.

"I think I just had a vision" I admitted.

"What is a vision?" Edward asked causing me and Ben to look at each other. Yes people knew that I could use magic; me and Ben just didn't want to attract too much attention to it.

"It's like a daydream" Ben explained.

"Oh" Edward nodded.

"What did you think about?" he asked cheekily as he rested his head against my arm; so I wrapped my right arm around him.

"You and daddy" I smiled and I looked up and saw Ben smile at me.

"Anything in particular?" Ben teased as he stepped in between my legs. I then nodded my head towards myself and Ben put his right ear next to my lips.

"I saw our little baby" I advised.

"Really?" Ben exclaimed as he pulled away and looked at me.

"Yes" I smiled.

"I saw a day like today" I added.

"Yeah?" he asked as he placed his left hand next to my left hip and his right hand on the other side of Edward.

"You two swimming, me sitting on the side" I advised.

"Cuddling" I added knowing that Ben would take this as a hint to what my vision was about.

"I can't wait to hear more about it later" he grinned.

"Yes your Majesty" I purred; and I watched as a playful glint entered his eye.

"We will continue this later, my Queen" he smiled and he pressed a brief but loving kiss against my lips.

"Yes we will" I flirted.

"Come on Eddie" Ben said as he pulled his arms back and he held his arms out to Edward.

"Ok" Edward grinned as he stood up on the side.

"Here I come!" he called and he jumped into Ben's arms. Ben then spun around and then jumped under the water causing the water to splash.

"Hey!" I said and I watched as they both resurfaced and laughed at me.

"Sowwie Mammy" Edward said as he started to swim back towards me.

"It's ok Eddie" I grinned and I watched as he swam back to Ben.

"Throw me again Daddy?" he asked.

"Ok my perfect boy" Ben said and he picked Edward back up. I nearly told Ben to be careful but I knew that Ben would never hurt Edward. I had seen him throw Edward into the deep end before so now I wasn't worried. Edward had learnt to swim from an early age, just like Ben, and he loved to go swimming. As I watched as Edward flew into the air and disappeared under the water I then smiled as I knew that our new addition was going to be a water baby, just like their big brother and father.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, I know that there has been a long delay in these chapters but as you can see I have been concentrating on getting some of my main stories completed. Anyway, let's just jump straight back into it, much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

The morning after we had our first midwife meeting; Emma greeted us in her office with a warm smile. It made me remember going to see her for the first time with Edward; I was starting to get excited. I couldn't wait to meet our new little one; me and Ben loved them so much already. I also couldn't wait to pick Eddie up from nursery and tell him before our family meal tonight. He was going to be an amazing big brother.

We went through all the same questions; we kept to our plan of a home birth. I didn't know whether it was actually going to go to plan as Edward came earlier than he should have done. But fingers crossed I wasn't going to be somewhere public when my waters broke this time - but things never went how me and Ben planned it.

* * *

"Hello again" I heard Rosie say as we entered the very familiar sonographers room.

"Hello Rosie" I smiled.

"It just feels like yesterday that you were here for the prince" she smiled as Ben closed the door behind us.

"I know" I smiled as I started to remember our scans with Edward. Yes this time we knew what to expect this time; but that didn't mean that our scan with our next little one was going to be discredited in anyway. Every moment that we have with our children were moments that me and Ben were always going to hold very dear.

"We can't believe that he is two already" I smiled.

"How is he?" Rosie asked as me and Ben sat down in the two seats that were next to the bed.

"Apart from a slight monster problem; he is fine" I replied.

"Oh they grow out of that; my daughter was the same" she advised.

"How did you get her out of it?" I enquired. If I could find out any way to help my beautiful little boy through this then I would use them.

"We tried everything we could think of; in the end she just grew out of it" Rosie explained.

"I see" I noted. I hoped that he grew out of this quickly; I hated seeing him so scared.

"So what are we wanting this time? Boy or girl?" Rosie asked which broke me out of my train of thought.

"We are not bothered as long as they are healthy" Ben smiled.

"Well let's get you up here your majesty" Rosie replied, and I stood up and shrugged out of my dark purple blazer and handbag. I then slid them both onto the chair before I quickly jumped up and lay down on the bed.

"Let's see the new addition" she said eagerly.

"You know the drill" she smiled, and I pulled my top up slightly as she slid tissue around my clothes.

"Here comes the gel" she advised, and I had to resist the urge to shudder as she ran it along my skin.

"Now let's have a look" she said as she ran the probe along my stomach.

"Hmm" I heard her say as Ben slid his chair closer to me.

"What?" Ben quickly asked as my stomach started to burn in panic.

"Nothing" she said as she looked at us both.

"Everything seems perfectly fine" she explained.

"However-" she started.

"You are further along than you think" she explained, and I looked over to Ben and I noticed that he had the same shocked look on his face as me.

"What?" I asked in shock as I looked back over to her. How was this even possible? All my periods recently had been on time; yes I noticed that they had been lighter but that sometimes happened.

"But I had a period" I muttered.

"Were there any differences?" she asked.

"Well it was lighter than normal; but nothing I was worried about" I stated.

"How far pregnant is she?" Ben asked, and I felt his hands tighten around my left hand.

"You are seventeen weeks your Majesty" Rosie confirmed, and I fell into shock. It didn't really matter; I just couldn't believe that I was further along than I thought.

"What? I am four months pregnant" I stated as I looked down at my stomach.

"Yes" I heard her say.

"How is that even possible?" Ben asked in confusion.

"Sometimes women can misinterpret a really light period as a normal period. Sometimes we get light bleeding at the start of pregnancy" I heard her explain.

"Is everything ok with the baby?" I heard Ben ask as I looked up at him. I could tell that he was just as concerned as I was but we would get through this together – like always.

"Yes" I heard Rosie say as I looked back to her.

"Would you like to know what you are having?" she enquired happily.

"We can find out?" I heard Ben ask.

"Can we just stop a minute?" I quickly asked. Everything was happening too quick; today we were meant to be meeting our baby for the first time. Instead we had the extra shock of being further along in our pregnancy and knowing what we were having.

"Mal is everything ok?" Ben asked, and I looked over to him.

"Everything is going too quick" I muttered.

"Ok" Ben said.

"Just tell me when you are ready" I heard Rosie say and I looked over to her and I noted that she had a warm and reassuring smile spread across her face.

"Ok" I and we fell into silence as I recomposed myself. When I felt like I could continue I smiled at Ben before I nodded and we both looked over to Rosie.

"Isn't it too early to find out?" Ben asked.

"It can be; but I can see the obvious gender here. We normally check around sixteen to twenty weeks. We like it to be more around the twenty-week mark to be sure" she explained.

"Do you want to know?" I asked Ben as I looked at him; I could see that he was eager to know but at the same time I knew that he didn't want to rush me.

"Kind of; but if this is too much for you we can come back another time" he answered sincerely. I looked into his calm, leaf green eyes and decided; why shouldn't we find out? There was nothing stopping us.

"Show us" I smiled as I looked over to Rosie.

"Ok" she said.

"First of all I will show you your little one-" she started as she turned the screen and the view of our perfect little one came into view. When my eyes landed on our second baby I couldn't help it, but my eyes started to water. I started to remember what it felt like seeing Edward for the first time and I smiled. When I was on the Isle I never imagined having a family or even feeling overwhelmed like this. Ben gave me all of this; and I would never take him or our children for granted.

"They are perfect" I heard Ben say.

"Yes they are" I agreed as I wiped my eyes with my right hand.

"So what are we having?" I asked.

"You're having a daughter your Majesty" Rosie replied, and I took a deep breath in.

"Really?" I questioned nervously.

"Are you sure?" I urged.

"Positive" she answered.

"Look" she stated and I watched as the screen changed and I could see very clearly that I was carrying the future princess of Auradon. My body froze in shock as all my fears and concerns started to come to light; I started to remember my vision of me sitting with our baby. Our daughter looked exactly like me! I knew one thing for definite that she wold never go through anything that I have gone through with my mother. I loved our daughter wholeheartedly and I never wanted to cause any harm to her.

My mind started to spitefully show me some of my 'character building' with my mother. I felt my body take a panicked breath in as I was dragged into the despair of being burnt for being a disappointment to my mother.

"Mal are you ok?" I heard Ben say but I couldn't break out of my daydream of my mother hitting me.

"Mal" he stated.

"Mal talk to me?" he begged, and I finally pushed away my mother and stared into his calm eyes. Ben always helped me through this; there has been many a time where I have woken up screaming and he has put my mind at rest. Yes even now I was scared to be a mother and part of me feared failing Edward and our daughter, but I knew that as I had Ben with me this was never going to happen.

"Mal honey use your words" he advised, and I smiled meekly at him.

"A daughter" I muttered.

"Ben we have a daughter" I urged.

"Yes" he smiled warmly as he squeezed my left hand in both of his.

"And she is cunning" I stated as I looked down to my stomach.

"What do you mean?" Ben asked, and I looked back up at him.

"Well she has been hiding, hasn't she?" I said rhetorically.

"Yes" he smiled.

"Yes she has" he added.

"But that doesn't mean we are going to love her any less" he stated.

"No" I smiled as I let my mind wander back onto my vision. She was perfect, and I couldn't wait to meet her. I thought I did a good job with Edward and what scared me is that I couldn't be the role model that she needed. But I would try my best; she was my world and I couldn't wait to teach her things and love her just as much as I love Ben and Edward.

"We will" I added.

"It looks like she is going to give us some trouble when she's older" I chuckled.

"Maybe" Ben smiled.

"We will still get you in for a twenty week scan just to make sure everything is ok" we heard Rosie say and we both looked over and saw that she had a warm smile spread across her face.

"Thank you" Ben answered for the both of us. Rosie then left the room for a few minutes to give us a private moment with our daughter; as she printed off our scan photos. As I stared at our little dragon I couldn't help but note that this felt right just like it did with Edward. Everything in my life does; and I had my perfect husband to thank for all of it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, what do you think so far? I am currently trying to get these chapters done so I can proof read them when I am out of the country at the end of September (which is three weeks away). I know that this probably doesn't mean anything to you, but I thought I would let you know. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

After we left the hospital we then went to pick our beautiful little boy up; we had decided that as we were having a family meal tonight we wanted Edward to know first before we told our family. We couldn't wait to tell him that he was going to be a big brother; I could only imagine the fun we were going to have as a family together.

As he ran across the playground I couldn't help but imagine what it was going to be like picking both of our children up. However I was broke out of my perfect daydream of our son and daughter as I felt a pair of arms tightly hug my legs; and my face exploded into a large grin when I looked down at him. I eagerly picked him up and took him to the car as he quickly told me and Ben about his day at nursery. Before we climbed into our limousine I pulled Edward tightly to me; I still couldn't believe that this was my life and I had the family that I had. But I was never going to take them for granted; I loved them all so much.

"Ben?" I said as the limousine pulled away.

"Yes my love?" he replied lovingly.

"Should we get him to do it?" I asked as I tore my eyes away from Edward and looked at Ben.

"Do what?" Ben asked.

"Tell everyone tonight" I advised. I watched as Ben looked over to Edward before he looked at me with a warm smile on his face.

"Yes" he answered as he slid both of our hands together.

"That will make it even more perfect" he added.

"Yes" I grinned as I looked out the window. Yes it will I thought to myself as I started to imagine it now; I wished tonight would hurry up already!

* * *

"Eddie!" I called to his room after we all got changed into more formal clothes for our family meal together.

"Aha" I heard cheekily from the room next door.

"Mammy and Daddy need to talk to you!" I shouted as I slipped my flat dark purple velvet pumps on. I had decided to wear one of my dark purple summer dresses; it was formal and light, and it was what I needed tonight in the warm Auradon air.

"Oh, ok" I heard Edward say.

"Coming!" he shouted, and I heard his quick footsteps before he appeared in the doorway and he ran up to me and Ben. I couldn't help but smile at his little blue suit; he was wearing a navy suit with a navy waistcoat. He didn't have the blazer on, but his gold tie had already been tied by Ben – who was wearing the same.

"What's wrong?" he quickly asked as he jumped up onto the bed in between me and Ben.

"Nothing" I smiled.

"It is good news; but you need to keep it a secret" I advised.

"Oh ok" he nodded and me and Ben looked at each other and smiled.

"You do it" I said happily.

"You sure?" he questioned with a large grin.

"Of course" I answered, and Ben quickly looked down at Edward.

"Edward, how would you feel about being a big brother?" He asked eagerly as he wrapped his arms around the both of us.

"Erm" Edward said as his right hand went to his mouth.

"I'd like it I guess" he said uncertainty.

"You don't seem so sure Eddie" I noted as I also wrapped my arms around my family.

"Well you would still love me, wouldn't you?" he asked nervously.

"Of course" I said as I pulled him tightly to my left side.

"We will always love you millions and trillions" I promised as I snuggled into his bright purple hair.

"Good" he grinned.

"So would you like a sister?" Ben asked, and I watched as Edward looked up at his father.

"Erm-" he started again.

"Can't I choose?" he asked, and I couldn't help but laugh at how cute was being.

"Unfortunately not, no son" Ben chuckled.

"A sister would be cool" Edward answered happily.

"Glad to hear it son" Ben answered.

"Why?" Edward asked.

"Because you are going to be a big brother" Ben declared with a large grin.

"What?" Edward questioned.

"Here is your sister" I advised as I took his right hand and I placed it on my stomach.

"Did you eat her?" he quickly asked as a startled look appeared on his face.

"No poppet; that's where she is growing" I explained.

"Ah I see" he nodded.

"Hello, I'm your big brother" he added as he snuggled into my stomach. I had to take a couple of deep breaths to help steady myself, but I couldn't stop tears start to gather in my eyes. I looked away from my family and tried to compose myself from the sudden feeling of being overwhelmed.

"Are you ok Mammy?" I heard Edward say and I looked down as I patted my eyes with the fingers on my right hand.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"But you are crying" he noted.

"I'm crying because I am happy Eddie" I explained.

"Because I have you three" I added fondly.

"I love you Mammy" he answered with a cute smile before he snuggled back into me.

"I love you too Eddie" I replied as I snuggled back into his hair.

"Come here you three" I heard Ben say before he pulled me and Edward into a hug.

"I love you all so much" he added before he pressed a kiss to the tops of both our heads.

"Love you too Benny" I smiled at him before I pressed a brief kiss against his lips before we went on to enjoy this perfect family moment together.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, thank you for coming on this journey with me. It does mean a lot, let's see what happens next! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

Before I knew it we were half way through our family evening; we had already finished our meals and just finished our deserts of chocolate cake. However me and Ben couldn't escape the fact that the longer the evening went on the more excited Edward looked. So with this in mind we decided that as soon as desert was finished we would do our reveal.

"Everyone can we have your attention?" Ben declared; and the room went silent as everyone looked at us.

"We have something that we want to tell you" he added.

"Right?" Evie said as she threw me a confused look.

"What?" Carlos added in confusion.

"Edward come here" Ben said and Edward quickly jumped out of his chair and ran to his father so he could pick him up.

"Eddie you know our secret?" Ben muttered as he slid Edward onto his lap.

"Aha" Edward nodded.

"Can you tell everyone please?" he asked with a small smile.

"But it's a secret" Edward frowned, and I couldn't help but chuckle at him.

"Yes but we want everyone to know; in fact we want you to tell everyone" Ben pressed.

"Please?" Ben pouted.

"Ok" Edward nodded before he looked and smiled at our very confused family.

"I'm going to be a big brother!" he said excitedly, and the room fell into gasps.

"Really?" Belle asked.

"Yes; and that is not all we have to tell you" I advised.

"What?" Adam asked.

"We are having a girl" I confirmed.

"How can you know?" Lonnie asked in confusion.

"I'm more along my pregnancy than I thought" I explained.

"How far are you?" Evie asked.

"Seventeen weeks; I thought I was only twelve" I answered.

"Wow!" Doug said.

"I bet that come as a shock" he chuckled.

"Tell me about it" I laughed back.

"I can't believe this!" Evie explained.

"Me neither" I smiled as Edward reached over for me and I pulled him onto my lap and snuggled into him.

"No" she urged.

"There was another reason why I can't believe this" she stated.

"Me and Doug also have an announcement" she declared eagerly.

"Right?" Jay said as he pulled his right brow up in confusion.

"I'm pregnant too" she said as a large grin spread across his face.

"What?" we all asked in shock. I couldn't believe this; this meant that me and Evie were going to have children that had a similar age difference between me and Evie.

"Wow!" Jay said.

"Two VK's at the same time" he grinned.

"What is a VK?" Edward asked.

"Nothing Edward" I said as I pulled Edward close to me.

"Uncle Jay is just fooling around" I advised as I threw a stern look at Jay. I know that there was going to be a time when we had to tell Edward all about my life before I came to the Isle. However I wanted him to be a lot older than he was right now.

"Sorry" he quickly apologised.

"So two babies close together; that is going to make things interesting" he quickly amended.

"I know" I chuckled.

"What do you want E? Boy or girl?" I asked as I threw her an excited look.

"I'm honestly not bothered" she advised.

"Have you thought of names yet?" she questioned.

"Not yet; we only found out this afternoon" I advised.

"Wow!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah" I said.

"They look like Mal" Ben advised as he slid our scan photos out of his blazer pocket and he slid them onto the table. I watched as Adam and Belle eagerly took them and smiled as they looked down at our princess.

"Uh oh!" Carlos teased.

"What do you mean uh oh Carlos?" I asked as my face dropped. Why would he tease at the fact that our daughter looks like me?

"Well no offence Mal-" he started.

"Right?" I asked as I pulled one brow up in confusion.

"But Ben knows what I mean" he stated as he threw a look at Ben before looking back at me.

"When she is older she's going to be fighting the boys off" he finished, and I sighed. Why did he have to bring this to the forefront of Ben's mind? I knew that Ben had worried about other boys when we were dating; but he also knew that I only wanted him. I could imagine what me and Ben were going to be like when our daughter and son were dating; but we would help each other through it.

"Carlos please" Ben whined.

"She isn't even here yet I don't want to start worrying about boys; I had enough with you" he advised as he threw me a concerned look.

"Yeah well you made damn sure that no one would ever come near me" I teased as I rested my head against his shoulder and he cuddled into me.

"It wasn't intentional" he advised, and we looked at each other with grins on our faces.

"Lies" I teased before I pressed a brief kiss against his lips in a bid to reassure him. When I pulled away I watched as a smile spread across my beautiful husband's face and I smiled back at him. We could get through anything as long as we had each other – and this is how it was always going to be.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, I hope you like where I am going with this chapter. Much love, RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

The next day Ben done a press release to tell the kingdom about our princess; the news was warmly received. If I was honest I knew that some people were hoping that we would make the royal family bigger; however I hoped that if me and Ben had another baby we were going to be able to plan beforehand.

However with the good comes the bad – that night Edward's monster problem came back. It took quite a while for Edward to slip back into a peaceful slumber; it broke my heart to see him like that. He kept telling me that when he closed his eyes he could see the monster coming to get him. Ben put one of his films on and thankfully he fell asleep snuggled into my stomach watching it as me and Ben talked. Me and Ben had decided to tackle this problem a little bit differently; hopefully what we had in mind was going to work.

* * *

 _*The next morning*_

* * *

After dropping Edward off at nursery; me and Ben went to Carlos's Animal shelter and he advised that three weeks prior a box of unwanted puppies was left on their doorstep. We asked whether we could see them and Carlos eagerly showed us to a room that had kennels in them. He then showed us to one of the first kennels were there were four happy and excited german shepherd puppies running around, barking and jumping up at us.

We picked one and told Carlos we would be back when we picked Edward up from nursery. Carlos said this was fine and he wrapped a light blue bow around our puppies neck and he asked for a name. Me and Ben looked at each other before a smile spread across my face.

"Beast" I grinned.

* * *

"Edward" Ben said as the limousine door closed behind us.

"Aha?" He replied.

"We have a surprise for you" Ben said eagerly.

"Really? What? Is my sister here?" He quickly asked.

"No" Ben chuckled at our sons eagerness to see his sister.

"Well not really" he amended.

"She's still in Mammy's stomach" he explained.

"I see" Edward nodded as he threw a cheeky grin in my direction.

"What is it?" He questioned.

"Wait and see" I smiled and me and Ben threw each other an excited look. We couldn't wait for Edward to meet another new addition to our family - hopefully our plan was going to work.

* * *

When we arrived at the shelter we were all taken into a private room; I couldn't stop smiling at how eager Edward was being to see all the animals. If only he knew we were here to collect our own dog; he would be jumping all over the place.

"Why are we here?" He asked us again and I watched as Ben grinned down at him.

"Watch" he chuckled as the door opened and Carlos entered the room with Beast in his arms.

"Wow!" Edward exclaimed as Carlos placed him onto the floor and Beast ran straight towards Edward.

"Hello" Edward cooed as he started to stroke Beast. Now that Beast was away from his litter I could appreciate how much of a good match he was for our energetic little boy. Beast has a black face with dark brown ears; and his left ear was folded down slightly. His body was covered in a mixture of black, dark brown and sandy coloured fur - which was currently sticking up at all angles.

"Looks like you have a friend there Eddie" I teased.

"Yeah" he answered as he cuddled into Beast.

"What is his name?" He asked as he looked at us.

"We've called him Beast" Ben answered.

"Is that ok?" He questioned.

"That's fine" Edward smiled.

"Come here Beast" he grinned and I watched as they started rolling around on the floor together.

"Thank you C" I smiled as I looked up at Carlos.

"You're very welcome" he smiled.

"They both look so happy together" he noted.

"They do" Ben agreed.

"Eddie we need to go now" Ben started.

"What?" He asked as his face dropped.

"Can't Beast not come?" He asked sadly.

"Beast is coming with us dear; he's our dog" I advised and I watched as a large grin spread across his face as Carlos removed the ribbon and attached a dark blue collar and lead.

"Can I hold that?" Edward asked his godfather.

"Yes but be careful" Carlos smiled as he handed Edward the lead.

"He's very energetic" he chuckled.

"Just like Edward" I chuckled.

"Thanks again for this C" I smiled.

"Anytime; I think it's what he might need" he replied.

"See you later on" Ben replied as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"See you" Carlos replied and we all left the room – with Beast and Edward leading the way.

* * *

After leaving the shelter we then went to Auradon Pet's Goods Store and we let Edward pick everything out for our new little boy. I held Beast's lead as Ben helped Edward carry things and push the trolley around the store. Thankfully it didn't take very long as our security was situated at the end of every aisle that we were on. However halfway through I felt something nudge my leg and when I looked down Beast was standing up with his front paws against my legs. I smiled down at him and picked him up and he snuggled into me as I was holding a baby. I heard a click go off and when I turned around I saw that a member of press had managed to take a photo of me and Beast. I smiled at them and then looked at the camera and allowed them to take another; I saw no harm in it.

"You getting your practice in?" I heard a voice say. When I turned around I noticed that Ben was stood next to me looking down at Beast in my arms.

"Something like that" I teased.

"He asked to be up" I advised as I watched as Edward appeared from behind Ben.

"Is he getting a cuddle?" he asked.

"Yes Eddie" I said.

"I'll keep hold of him when we are in the store" I added.

"Ok Mammy" Edward said and he ran off in the direction to look for another toy for his new friend. I smiled after him; however I felt something wet lick my cheek and when I looked down I saw Beast staring up at me.

"I love you too Beast Adams" I smiled down at him. He then snuggled back into my shoulder and I followed Ben and Edward to the cashier – I couldn't wait to see Edward, Beast and our Princess grow up together.

* * *

"Does he have to sleep in his cage?" Edward asked sadly as we put him to bed that evening. We had put Beast's cage into Edward's room in a bid to try and help him with his monster problem; and to be honest I don't think he would settle unless Beast was close by. I felt bad for putting Beast into a cage but this was only while he was a puppy; when he was older he probably would sleep with Edward.

"Yes son" Ben answered.

"He's still a baby; when he is older he can sleep in bed with you" he added.

"Ok" he nodded.

"And even though Beast is a baby Edward; he will keep the monster away" I stated hoping that this would reassure him.

"Really?" he asked eagerly.

"Yes really" I smiled; I hoped that this would work. We were talking about getting Edward a puppy for his third birthday; so really things had only been brought forward a couple of months.

"Thank you for Beast" Edward grinned at us both.

"You're very welcome baby" I smiled before I pressed a kiss against my very content son's head.

* * *

After watching one of Ben's fighting films we got ready for bed; however we both wanted to see how Edward and Beast were getting on. However when we snuck into the room we saw that Beast's cage was open and Beast was snugged into Edward and they were both sound asleep.

"He's started something there" Ben chuckled.

"I know" I muttered back.

"But he's happy; and that is all I wanted" I smiled as I watched the pair of them. I knew that we couldn't be mad at Edward for putting Beast in bed with him; he was very excited to have Beast. I could also see Edward getting Beast out of his cage as he was scared – and by the looks of it Beast was doing exactly what we needed him to do.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter as I really enjoyed writing it. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

Three weeks have gone by and a lot has happened since we introduced Beast into our family. Thankfully Edward's monster problem had completely disappeared, and things started to settle down – well as well as they were going to with me being pregnant.

Everyone in Auradon Castle was getting ready for the new arrival; and Ben had started to restrict my movements. I knew that he was only doing this to keep me and our princess safe – especially as me and Ben were advised that as Edward came early – Isabelle might to.

We had decided to name our princess after the two main women in our life – Isabelle (Belle for short) Evelyn Bertha Adams. Ben wanted my name to be in her name somewhere and I didn't think that it was really a good idea to pass down my full first name. I knew that I was killing a tradition but as far as I was concerned this was a good thing; me and my children were not going to follow our evil family tree. Also funnily enough my middle name had grown on me – but I knew that this was probably due to the fact that it was an affectionate nickname for me from my perfect Florian.

* * *

It was now the morning of my twenty-week scan; and we had decided that this time Edward should come and meet his little sister. I couldn't help but grin when Rosie confirmed that Isabelle was in fact a girl; however what got me really overwhelmed was when Edward saw Isabelle for the first time. He stroked the screen and told Isabelle that he loved her already and he couldn't wait to meet her. I still couldn't believe that Edward and Isabelle were mine; and I couldn't wait to share everything that life had to offer us all.

* * *

 _*The next day*_

* * *

"This is lovely isn't it?" I heard Ben say as I took the scene in front of me. Me and Ben decided to take Edward and Beast to the Enchanted Lake for some quality family time. It was nice for it to be just the five of us – it was really weird to think like that, but this is how it was going to be from now on. There was a time in my life when I thought that none of this was even possible for someone like me. But the fact that I had this life now I was going to make sure that I didn't take anything for granted.

"Yeah" I smiled at him before looking over to Edward and Beast.

"Look at those two" I cooed as I pointed to the pair of them. They were currently running up and down the water's edge; all you could hear in the vicinity was Edward giggling and Beast barking as he chased after our beautiful prince.

"Yeah" Ben answered.

"I'm glad you put a magical barrier there" he added.

"So am I" I agreed as I continued to watch them play together.

"I know they can both swim, but I don't want to take any chances" I stated and me and Ben smiled at each other before I looked away and started to think about how things were for me and Ben. Yes this is everything I wanted and more; but sometimes I got overwhelmed by the fact how quick things had gone for us. But I wouldn't change it for the world – even if it knocked me off guard at times.

"Mal are you ok?" I heard Ben ask.

"Yeah of course" I answered as I looked back at him and I noticed the concerned look in his eyes.

"Why you ask?" I questioned.

"You seem distracted" he noted.

"Oh that" I nodded.

"Yes that" he chuckled.

"If I am honest I'm just thinking about how quick things have always gone for us" I advised.

"Is that a problem?" he asked as he squeezed my right hand in his left.

"No" I quickly answered.

"No of course not" I added.

"I wouldn't change this for the world. I love you, Edward, Isabelle and Beast so much; I guess that it just overwhelms me sometimes that I have such a loving family" I explained lovingly.

"I know what you mean dear" he smiled fondly at me.

"I knew at one stage of my life I would have a wife and children; but I didn't expect it to feel so perfect" he added sincerely.

"Me too" I agreed and me and Ben shared a brief loving kiss.

"Mammy! Daddy!" we heard Edward call which made me and Ben look in Edward's direction.

"Look!" he called as he ran towards us however we watched as he tripped over and he started to cry.

"I'll get him" Ben advised as he quickly let go of my hand and he stood up and started to walk towards Edward.

"Oh my boy" I heard Ben coo.

"It's ok" he stated as he picked Edward up and held him close.

"It's ok; Mammy will make it better" he said as he stroked his back as he carried Edward towards me.

"Stop Beast!" I said as Beast quickly appeared before me.

"Sit" I commanded, and I watched as he sat down in front of me.

"Good boy" I said as I reached over and picked up one of his dog treats. I gave him it and he lay down and started to chew on it.

"Come here Eddie" I said as I held my arms open as Ben placed Edward onto our dark blue picnic blanket and he slid onto my lap.

"Let Mammy have a look" I said, and I looked at his right knee and I noticed that it was bleeding.

"Mammy it hurts!" Edward cried as he snuggled into my right shoulder.

"It's ok" I stated as I pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

"Watch" I said, and I waved my hand over his knee and we all watched as the wound on his knee slowly disappeared.

"See" I smiled.

"All gone" I added happily.

"Thank you Mammy" Edward said before pressing a kiss to my right cheek.

"You're welcome" I grinned.

"What were you trying to show us?" I asked.

"This" he said, and he noticed that he didn't have hold of whatever it was he was previously holding.

"Oh!" he exclaimed.

"Hang on" he said, and he quickly got off my knee and started to run down the stairs.

"Edward be careful" Ben warned him as Beast started to chase after him.

"I will" he promised, and he quickly appeared, and I couldn't help but smile as he stood in front of me and showed me a rock similar to the one that Ben gave me on our first date.

"Wow!" I exclaimed as Beast sat back down in the same place as before.

"That's pretty" I stated.

"It is" Ben agreed as I went to take it from Edward, but I suddenly froze as I felt a familiar flutter in my stomach.

"Oh" I muttered as I looked down at my stomach. Everything started to feel more real now; of course it felt real that I was pregnant but now that Isabelle had started to move in my stomach it felt even more real.

"Mal what's wrong?" Ben asked in a panic and she wriggled again at the sound of her father's voice.

"Mal" Ben stated as he tried to get my attention.

"That's feels familiar" I finally stated.

"What does?" He asked.

"She's just moved" I explained.

"Really?" he asked as a large grin spread across his face as he placed his left hand on my stomach. He held his hand there for a few seconds before a smile spread across his face as Isabelle wriggled again.

"That's my girl" he grinned.

"Hey!" I teased.

"You know what I mean" he returned before he pressed a kiss against my lips.

"What's happening?" Edward asked and we both looked at him to see a very confused look on his face.

"Isabelle is moving is my stomach Edward; do you want to feel?" I asked.

"Yeah" he grinned before he placed his left hand onto my stomach, but his face then dropped when Isabelle didn't move for him.

"She doesn't like me" he said sadly as he pulled his hand away.

"She does" I pressed.

"She loves you" I urged. I didn't want Edward to think that Isabelle didn't love him; she wasn't always going to move, and I needed him to know that this was nothing to do with him.

"She won't always move Eddie" Ben added.

"Oh" he nodded.

"I think I should ask her" he stated, and I froze in worry in case she still didn't move for Edward.

"Isabelle-" he started.

"It's me your big brother, Edward. Do you like me?" he asked as he placed his hand against my stomach. We all fell into silence and me and Ben threw each other a worried look before I smiled as Isabelle wriggled against his hand.

"She moved!" Edward exclaimed as he grinned up at me and Ben.

"See" I grinned.

"We told you that she likes you; she loves you" Ben said lovingly as Edward sat between us.

"I love you too Isabelle; I can't wait to meet you" Edward said as he pressed a kiss against my stomach. We all then continued to have our quality time together which to me meant everything in the world.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, thank you again for coming on this journey with me. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

Weeks and months started to fly past and before I knew it I was seven months pregnant and things were tiring me out quicker. I also came to quickly agree with Belle and the other Queens that each pregnancy was different as I was sicklier this time around; so this meant more bedrest for me. At first I hated it but now I was glad for the rest.

Also when we had our last family meal Evie and Doug announced that they were also having a daughter. I couldn't wait for the princess and Evie and Doug's daughter to grow up together – Ben even teased me and stated that they were going to be like a mini me and Evie. Which I could very see happening; however I knew they were probably going to give me and Evie a run for our money when they are older.

* * *

"Mammy" I heard Edward say as he walked past my bedroom doorway one evening.

"Edward" I mumbled.

"Why are you in bed?" he asked as he walked up to me; I noticed that he had his pyjamas on so Ben or his parents must have got him ready for bed.

"I don't feel very well" I groaned as my stomach started to burn again.

"Should I get Daddy?" he quickly asked.

"No" I answered weakly.

"Please don't" I begged.

"He knows I'm unwell baby" I stressed. Ben was already worried about me without Edward and Beast running off to get him. I knew that Ben was just finishing some paperwork then he was coming to bed himself – after putting Edward and Beast to bed.

"Come and give Mammy a cuddle" I smiled as I threw my bed covers back.

"That will make me feel better" I added, and I watched as a smile spread across his face before he climbed onto my bed. I then watched as Beast jumped up as well and a grin spread across my face.

"Hello to you too" I said as Edward slid in next to me.

"He's such a good boy" Edward stated as Beast snuggled tightly into a ball and started to fall asleep.

"He is" I yawned.

"You look really tired" Edward noted.

"That is because I am" I confirmed.

"Should we go to sleep now?" he asked.

"That would be nice" I yawned again as Edward pulled the covers back and snuggled into my stomach.

"Night Night Isabelle" he said lovingly before he pressed a kiss to my stomach. I felt Isabelle wriggle at this and Edward beamed up at me.

"She said it back" he grinned.

"Yes she did" I smiled as he snuggled back into my stomach. I reached over carefully and picked my phone up and quickly took a photo of Edward snuggling into my stomach. I smiled at it and quickly sent it to Ben with the caption 'hurry back, we miss you'. I then rested my phone back down and pulled Edward closer to me.

"Come on little Beastie get a cuddle" I said and Edward grinned as he slid up the bed slightly and we all snuggled together until we all fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

 _*Ben's POV*_

* * *

As I finished signing some paperwork in my office I heard my phone go off and I smiled when I looked and saw it was Mal. I quickly picked my phone up and opened it to see that Mal had sent me a photo of Edward snuggling into her stomach. I let a warm smile spread across my face; I couldn't believe that I had the family that I have. All my life all I wanted was to find someone who wanted to be with me for me; not for the fact that I had the crown of Auradon on my head. Mal gave me everything that I have ever wanted or needed; and I could never thank her enough.

I quickly packed my things together, locked my office and started to make my way to our private quarters in Auradon Castle. I didn't really like to leave Mal for very long when she was unwell; she told me that I didn't need to worry but this was easier said than done. Due to Mal being part faery she didn't get unwell like the normal mortal; if she was bad it was to the extremes and I hated leaving her side.

As I entered our bedroom I stopped in my tracks at the view before me – my perfect family. I knew that I probably should take Edward and Beast to their own beds, but I didn't have the heart to unsettle them all. It looks like Mal had finally managed to get some rest and all I wanted to do was to snuggled into my perfect Queen. So I quickly went to the bathroom and got ready for bed; all the way through imagining the fact that in two month's time our princess would be with us. I loved the fact that they were going to look exactly like Mal; I pushed away what Carlos said when we told them that Mal was pregnant; I had years before I had to worry about Isabelle dating.

I then quickly changed into my dark blue sleep shorts, before I pulled the covers back carefully from behind Mal. I normally would sleep on the other side of the bed, but it was currently taken by Edward and Beast, but I didn't mind at all. I carefully slid in behind Mal and cuddled into her and I watched them all sleep before I slipped into a peaceful slumber myself – very thankful for the family that I have.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, here we are! The last stages of our journey together; I hope you like where I have gone with this story. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

 _*A month and a half later*_

* * *

I was snuggled in bed with Beast watching TV; Ben left with Edward an hour ago to take him to Nursery. I could hear him talking to his parents in his office and I smiled as I remembered the last thing that he said to me – _"rest my love"_.

I continued to stoke Beast's fur absentmindedly and I felt a pressure start to build up in my stomach. I pushed this away as I had been feeling like this for the last couple of days; me and Ben had been reassured by Emma that this was normal. As my body was going through changes as it was nearing the end of my pregnancy. However as I felt a familiar trickle of fluid in between my legs I felt my body freeze in shock.

"Oh" I muttered.

"I should have guessed" I smiled and I reached over and picked up my phone and started to ring Ben.

"Hello baby" I heard him answer as he answered the phone.

"Ben-" I started and I felt a sharp pain start to build up in my stomach.

"Mal what's wrong?" he quickly asked.

"Your daughter wants to meet you" I panted.

"Really?" he asked in shock.

"Yes my waters have just-" I started again.

 **"AUGH!"** I cried out as the sharp pain quickly returned.

"Gone" I panted.

"And as you can hear I am in pain" I chuckled.

"Ok" he answered.

"I'm on my way up" he stated.

"Ok" I panted again as I heard him hang up. I placed my phone on the side and I reached down and cupped my stomach and smiled down lovingly.

"It's ok Isabelle" I said lovingly.

"Everything will be ok" I smiled as I heard quick footsteps make their way down the corridor to me. As I looked up I watched as Ben eagerly entered the room; with Belle shortly following behind him.

"Hello" I said and I watched as Ben's face lit up as his eyes landed on me. I normally would feel my stomach flutter at this look of devotion. However due to the fact that my stomach was starting to convulse as my impending labour was getting closer and closer I couldn't concentrate on that.

"Jeez! This feel familiar!" I cried in pain as Ben quickly climbed onto the bed and picked Beast up.

"Yes baby" he smiled.

"Mother can you put Beast in his cage and ask Father if he can pick up Edward when he finishes Nursey?" Ben asked as he handed Beast over to his mother.

"Of course" she smiled and she quickly left the room.

"I'm going to ring Emma" Ben advised as he smiled at me.

"Ok" I said as he wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled against his shoulder. I knew that the next few hours were going to be hard; but I would get through it. My family would always be worth it.

* * *

The next hour went over as a painful blur; Emma arrived soon after Ben rang her and I was moved to another bedroom to prepare for the birth. I knew that as I settled into bed that this time tomorrow Isabelle would be here – fingers crossed that this would happen quickly.

I heard Edward arriving home with Adam and I could hear him asking for me. It broke my heart that Adam and Belle were trying to distract him; but I could still hear his sad little voice ask and beg for me. However I kept telling myself that this wasn't the place for Edward; it would hurt him to see me in pain. It was bad enough that Ben had to see me go through this; but our princess was worth it. And I couldn't wait to meet her so we could start our lives together as a family.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, oooo we are getting close until we meet the new princess. Let's jump straight back into it, much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Seven hours later*_

* * *

"That's it!" I heard Emma declare.

"She's out!" she exclaimed which made me sigh. Ben pressed a kiss against my sweaty hair and I laughed in happiness. It was finally over! She was here!

"What? Really?" I begged as my head lazily rolled onto Ben's shoulder.

"Yes really" Emma smiled as she tended to our beautiful little girl.

"Well done Dragon" Ben said, and I looked up at him.

"She's here" I smiled meekly.

"Yes" he grinned.

"Both my perfect girls" he said proudly as he cupped my face and he pressed a loving kiss against my weak lips.

"Here she is!" I heard Emma say and she placed Isabelle onto my chest. When me and Ben looked down we couldn't help but gasp. She was exactly like my vision; she looked exactly like me; however unlike my vision she only had a little layering of purple hair on her head. She had the same dimples in her cheeks like me; and on her left forearm was her double dragon birthmark.

"You have some explaining to do young lady" I teased as she snuggled into my chest.

"She's perfect" Ben said as he stroked her head soothingly.

"She is" I agreed with a warm smile. All my worries about being a mother to her just washed away – I knew that I would be able to be the role model to her that I wanted to be. I wanted her to grow up to be a happy, cheerful little soul just like her big brother. She would never come to any harm – not like I did. There would be no need for the 'character building' that I received under my mother's upbringing.

"Do you want to hold her?" I asked as I looked up at Ben.

"Please?" he said as his eyes lit up at the prospect of holding our daughter for the first time. I was over the moon that I was able to give Ben everything he needed; I gave him a prince and heir to the throne. And now I have given him the daughter that I knew that he always wanted.

I slid Isabelle into his arms and I watched as he pulled her close to his chest. I then watched as a warm smile spread across his tired face. I couldn't help but feel overwhelmed at the sight of seeing Ben and Isabelle together.

"She's going to be a little heart breaker when she gets older" he said happily.

"Like her mother" he said as he tore his eyes away from Isabelle and looked up at me.

"Like her father" I returned meekly as I rested my head against one of the pillows.

"I want my Mammy and Daddy!" I heard Edward shout again for the countless time.

"Edward please" I heard Belle try to calm him down again.

"Is everything sorted Emma?" I asked as I looked down the bed.

"Yes your grace" she replied.

"Placenta has just been passed" she stated which made me nod meekly. Everything was over! Which meant that Edward could come and meet his sister; I needed to see Edward. It broke me to hear him beg and plead to see me; but it was for the best.

"Ok" I muttered.

"Ben cover me and get Edward; he's not going to settle. He's really kicking off out there" I stated and me and Ben shared a lovingly look.

"Ok my Queen" he grinned.

"Here she is" he said as he carefully slid Isabelle onto my chest before he pulled a light dark purple blanket over the pair of us. I then watched as Ben quickly stepped off the bed and quickly walked to the bedroom door; he then opened it and I heard him walk next door.

"Edward" I heard Ben say.

"Daddy!" Edward exclaimed.

"Where's Mammy? She's been shouting" I heard him ask quickly.

"She's ok" Ben returned.

"She went into labour that's all" I heard Ben explain.

"What is labour?" Edward asked slowly in confusion.

"Isabelle came out of your mother's stomach" I heard Ben answer as I looked down to Isabelle. She snuggled into my chest again and I pressed a kiss against her head; I couldn't believe how they were all mine - but I would always cherish them greatly.

"Oh" Edward replied.

"Can I see them please?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course" Ben said and I watched as Ben, Edward and Beast all quickly walked into the room.

"Mammy!" Edward exclaimed as he and Beast ran forward.

"Hello Edward" I smiled.

"Are you ok? I heard you screaming" he said as he quickly climbed up onto the bed.

"Sorry for that Eddie" I said as I pulled Isabelle closer to me as she started to feed from me.

"Is she here?" he smiled as he slid closer to me and Beast also jumped up onto the bed.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"Look" I said as I nodded down to Isabelle. I then watched as Edward moved closer to me and looked down at his sister.

"She looks just like you Mammy" he smiled.

"I know" I smiled back.

"Edward me and Daddy need you to do something for us. You need to help us look after Isabelle; can you do that?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"Aha" he replied.

"I'll look after you Isabelle" he promised before he pressed a kiss against Isabelle's head, who grunted in response.

"Me and Beast will protect you from the monsters" he said sincerely as he stroked her head.

"Come here you" I said as I wrapped my left arm around Edward and pulled him to me so he was now snuggled into my left side.

"You too Ben" I grinned, and Ben climbed onto the bed and snuggled behind Edward as Beast rested against Edward's feet.

"Can you take a photo please Emma?" Ben asked sincerely as he held his phone out to her.

"Of course" she replied as she took his phone from him then moved to the foot of the bed.

"One, two three" she stated and we all cuddled together before she took a photo of our family as we shared our first special moment together.


	17. Epilogue

_*Epilogue*_

* * *

 _*5 weeks later*_

* * *

We were all currently waiting in a private family room in Auradon General; waiting for news. Evie went into labour around eight hours ago; and by the sounds that I could hear with my hypersensitive hearing things were coming to an end.

I could also hear Doug and Evil Queen reassuring Evie through her labour and I couldn't help but smile. As a surprise Ben has allowed Evil Queen to help Evie through her labour and meet her granddaughter. Ben did state though that after she had spent some time with Evie and her new granddaughter she would need to return back to the Isle. I know that this was probably going to hard for everyone involved; but me and Ben had an idea.

It went quiet in Evie's room and I took a deep breath before the room filled with a loud cry and a large grin spread across my face.

"She's here" I advised the room; and I watched as everyone looked at me with an expectant face.

"Is she?" Jay asked.

"Yes" I replied as I rocked Isabelle in my arms.

"She's having a good cry" I smiled as I heard footsteps before the door burst open and Evil Queen appeared.

"She's here!" she declared.

"She is beautiful" she added happily as she threw her arms in the air dramatically.

"Can we come and see her?" Carlos asked.

"I'll come back in a few moments" she answered before she quickly left the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Evie loves the fact you let her mother come here for the birth" I smiled at Ben.

"Yes" he grinned.

"Do you think she will like our other surprise?" he asked happily.

"Yes; I think they both will" I replied as Evil Queen entered the room again.

"You can come now" she said before she left the room and we all followed her down the white and bright corridor to Evie's room.

"Hey E" I said as I entered the room.

"Hey M" she replied weakly as she snuggled into Doug, who was sat on the left-hand side of the bed near the window.

"I can see what you meant about you just wanted it to end" she chuckled.

"Yeah; but it is worth it" I grinned as I pulled my perfect princess closer my chest.

"Let's have a look" I said as I stepped forward as the new addition to our family came into my view. I couldn't help but smile at how much like Evie she was; she had a tuft of bright blue hair on her head and dark brown, chocolate eyes. She had the same plump lips as Evie and her cheeks were very rosy.

"She's beautiful E; absolutely beautiful" I smiled.

"I can't believe I have actually met her" Evil Queen said as she clasped her hands together as tears started to gather in her eyes.

"Mother do you want to hold her?" Evie asked.

"Are you sure?" Evil Queen asked hopefully.

"Yes" Evie smiled.

"Me and Doug have had a cuddle from her" she advised, and I watched as Evil Queen's face lit up as Doug slid the newest member of our family off Evie's chest and into Evil Queen's arms.

"What have you called her?" Jay asked eagerly.

"Well we wanted to name her after three women in our life that mean a great deal to us-" Doug explained.

"Daphne Bertha Grimhilde Dwarfson" Evie said proudly and I couldn't help but smile at the name. They had called their baby after Doug's mother, taken my middle name and also added Evil Queen's name. I thought it was a lovely sentiment; and I thought it made it even more special that Isabelle and Daphne shared the same middle name.

"Really you want to inflict my middle name?" I teased.

"Well I don't think you would want your full first name" Doug smiled.

"No, I don't; I didn't even pass it down to Belle" I advised as I nodded to the bundle in my arms.

"It's a lovely name though" I added.

"Yes she suits it" Carlos grinned.

"It will be a shame to leave you all" Evil Queen said sadly as she handed Daphne over to Doug who started to cuddle his daughter.

"I want to make an announcement actually" Ben said proudly and I grinned at my husband.

"Yes?" Evil Queen asked slowly.

"Evil Queen I am willing to allow you to live in Auradon-" Ben started and I watched as her face lit up.

"However-" he continued, and I saw her face drop.

"You need to leave your evil ways in the past; if you are caught doing anything evil you will be sent back" he warned her.

"Oh no I wouldn't" she quickly answered.

"Thank you" Evie smiled at me and Ben.

"Thank you so much; I won't let you down I promise" Evil Queen promised.

"We believe you" I answered fondly. I know that Evil Queen had a history with Snow White and her family however before we asked Evil Queen to come to Auradon we discussed with Snow White. She was ok with Evil Queen coming to Auradon; but at some stage she wanted to sit down with her and try and put the past behind them. Which Evil Queen was also very happy to do this; which made me very happy. Ben was right; villains and VK's all deserved a second chance - however they had to be susceptible to it.

"Just don't prove us wrong" Ben stated.

"I won't; I really won't" Evil Queen pressed before she grinned down at her family. I felt Ben wrap his right arm around me and I looked up at him; everything was settling into place. Me, Evie, Jay and Carlos were all finding our places in the world and I couldn't wait to see what life had in store for us and our families next.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I just wanted to say thank you one more time for taking the time to read this story and also for being very patient while I worked on it. As you can see I have added a bulk of chapters together; my plan was to try and get my main Descendants story moved on a little bit and complete the stories that were close to finishing. I know it has took a while, but you are used to how I do things by now; I hope you like what I have posted.**

 **Much love,**

 **RaInBoWsKuLlDrOps**

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**


End file.
